


Puyo Puyo: The Girl of Love

by TheBlackKid



Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Action, Friendship, Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Revised Version, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 03:43:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20128798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackKid/pseuds/TheBlackKid
Summary: Ally has fallen from the sky into Primp Town with near-death injuries! Now Arle, Amitie, and Ringo must aid her to recovery. While an evil presence plans to cause trouble for them all. Based on the light novel "Amitie and the Girl of Love".





	1. Return of the Girl of Love

**Prologue**

Here, in the middle of Grimp, the self-proclaimed adventurer named Ally was enjoying her day. Peacefully singing to herself in the calm grassy breeze of the forest.

That is…until a disturbance came along. One that she was not prepared for.

Without any warning, a pair of enormous snake-like creatures had begun attacking her. Ally was now currently trying to fight them off.

And she was losing said fight.

"**AAAAHHH!**"

Ally was thrown onto the ground. Covered in bruises, scars, deep cuts, and a ton of her own blood. The two creatures had beaten her good. To the point where she was barely able to stay alive. Her magic spells were doing nothing to the mysterious foes. Though, they were doing tons of damage to her.

It was almost like…they were trying to kill her.

"_Wh-Wha…__***cough* *cough* *cough***__ Wh-What are you? Wh-What do you want?_" Ally asked. Her energy slowly depleting as she was clinging on to life.

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_"

"Pathetic little girl." Both snakes said in unison. "You tried so much. But you had no method of stopping us. Now be silent and watch. As we end your worthless mortal life."

"_N-No! __***cough***__ Pl-Please! __***cough* *cough***__ H-Have…mercy…_"

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_"

"Mercy is for the weak. Now be silent and accept your fate."

As the two creatures began their no doubt final attack, by an undoubtable stroke of luck, a strange dark portal had appeared behind Ally. And it started sucking her in.

"A portal? From where?" One snake said.

"Why does that matter? We must kill her before she is possibly rescued." The other snake said.

"Yes. For so our plan to work successfully."

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_"

"_Wh-What?! N-No! I-I…I won't…_"

Ally had begun crawling with what little energy she had left in her. Hoping to get one last attack on the two monsters.

"Grr…**Die, hero!**" The creatures said as one of them fired a devastating fireball at Ally. Giving her more injuries as she was flung closer to the portal.

"She's gotten closer to the portal." One of them said.

"We must not let her escape." The other added.

"**After her!**"

The two had chased after Ally as she was now being sucked into the portal. She was too weak to escape. And even if she did, she would be too injured and powerless to do anything else.

"_N…No…_"

"_I…I can't…_"

"_I can't…_"

…

"_I can't…love…_"

Ally had soon passed out inside the portal as it had sucked her in completely and closed off.

Where it took her…is completely unknown.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Return of the Girl of Love**

Hello-! The name's Amitie! I'm a student of the Primp Magic School in the peaceful Primp Town! My dream is to become a wonderful magician. I'm not that great at studying, and maybe a bit clumsy, but I'm always the cheerful one. Nice to meet you!

Right now, I was at the center of good ol' Primp Town. Being the park. Along with two of my best friends, Arle and Ringo. Well, three. If you count Carbuncle.

We've done all that we normally do on days like today. Word-chain games, Tag, Hide-and-Seek. Those are the usual games that we play.

Well…except for one.

"Hey, guys! I'm starting to itch for one of those things right about now!" I cheered.

Arle and Ringo looked at each other with smiles on their faces as they were feeling the same thing.

"Alright! Let's go for it, Carby!" Arle cheered.

"Gugugu!"

"_***giggle***_ Alright, then! I don't intend to lose!" Ringo said in her confident voice and tone.

With all of us ready to go, we prepared to say the words that would start this favorite game of ours.

"Alrighty!" I cheered. "Let's…"

"**Puyo Batt-**"

***LOUD THUNDER NOISE***

"**Wh-What was that?!**" Ringo began panicking as we heard a really loud noise coming from nowhere.

"Wowie. That was loud. Where did it come from?" I asked.

"**G-Guys! Up there!**" Arle yelled as she pointed up into the sky.

There, we saw something falling really fast. Almost like a shooting star. Which was odd since they only appear at night.

***CRASH***

The impact was loud. And we felt it through our feet even though it looked like miles away.

"**S-Something fell from the sky!**" Ringo yelled.

"That's usually normal here in Primp. But this felt worse than the others." Arle said.

"Come one! Let's check it out!" I yelled before rushing over to the landing spot. With the others following in pursuit.

We soon reached the spot where the thing had landed. And once we've gotten a closer look, we were left in horror.

For one, it wasn't some_**thing**_. More like some_**one**_.

And it was someone that we knew really well.

"N-No way. G-Guys isn't this…" I asked.

"I-It just can't be. Th-There's just no possible logic to this…" Ringo said.

"I-It is." Arle said. "I-It really is…"

"**Ally?!**" We all shouted in total shock.

We saw that it was Ally that had fallen through the sky. And she looked horrible. She was covered in bruises, scars, deep cuts, and ton and tons of her own blood. She looked like she had faced a brutal battle.

And didn't stand a chance.

"Wh-What the hell happened to her?" Arle asked.

"Sh-She's out cold. Barely breathing, too." Ringo said after checking for a pulse.

"N-No way. Ally…" I said while not shedding a tear.

***LOUD THUNDER NOISE***

"**Th-That noise again!**"

We all then looked up to see that the sky had turned completely dark. Almost like it was nighttime. Dark purple sparks of lightening spammed rapidly through the dark clouds as the noise got louder and louder.

And then another thing had appeared.

A dark portal had formed in the now threatening sky. And out from it came two snake-like monster-type creatures. One red and the other black. They looked very intimidating.

And totally **NOT** from this world.

"Wh-What the…" The three of us said in unison.

"So this will be the girl's final resting spot." The red snake said.

"A perfect place for such a pathetic mortal such as her to accept her death." The black snake added.

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_" The both of them then started laughing at the situation. While the three of us didn't find it funny at all.

"**Wh-What?! A-Accept her death?!**" I yelled.

"**So, you're the ones who did this to Ally?!**" Ringo yelled.

"**Who the hell do you think you are?!**"

"**Gugu! Gugu!**" Arle yelled also. With Carbuncle baking her up.

"We are…the sealing demon, Ouroboros. We seek to claim all the magic in the universe for ourselves. And for that to happen…heroes are obstacles. And thus, must die."

"**D-Die?!**" We all shouted.

"**You were trying to kill Ally?!**" Ringo asked.

"Heroes are nothing but mere obstacles to our plans. Therefore, they must all be eradicated for us to achieve our goal." The black Ouroboros said.

"That said. We will continue to attack this pathetic hero girl. Until she succumbs to her injuries. And accept her death." The red Ouroboros said.

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_"

This was unbelievable to hear. This snake creature apparently known as Ouroboros was trying to murder Ally. For this selfish and no doubt evil plan of theirs.

But I…I wasn't going to let that happen! And by the looks on Arle and Ringo's faces, they completely agreed with me, too!

"Now. Get out of our way. Or you will face the same fate as your friend."

"**Like hell, that's happening!**" Arle yelled.

"**We won't let you lay a single hand on her!**" I yelled.

"**You're gonna pay for what you did, you damn monster!**" Ringo yelled.

"_Sss…__**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_ Such insolence!" Red Ouroboros shouted with rage.

"Such stupidity, as well!" Black Ouroboros yelled with the same angered tone. "These three must be heroes, as well! So, they will face the same fate!"

"**A VIOLENT DEATH FOR YOU ALL!** _Sss…__**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_"

We all stood our ground as the two snake monsters shouted in a threatening rage. We were all mad as hell. And we were going to give this thing a piece of our minds.

"Alright! You girls ready?!" Ringo asked.

"I'm more than ready!" I yelled.

"Let's finish this jerk off, Carby!" Arle said to Carbuncle.

"Gugu! Gugu!"

"Alright!" Ringo continued. "Let's…"

"**Puyo Batt-**"

***POOF***

We didn't even get to finish the well-known sentence when something else had happened to us. We were completely fine, but…I couldn't see my own body.

"A-Are we…i-invisible?!" Arle asked.

"_Wicked!_" I said.

"Amitie!" Ringo yelled. "This isn't the time to…"

"Hmm…the heroes seemed to have fled."

"They've seemed to have come to their senses. They should value their lives more than they already do."

"Now with all heroes eradicated…"

"We shall begin our plan…to make all the magic in the universe ours."

"_Sss_ hahaha _sss…_"

We watched as Ouroboros flew back into the dark portal. And soon, the dark clouds disappeared along with it.

And with the sky returning to normal, we were also made visible again. Not knowing what had happened to us.

"Wh…What happened?" I asked.

"I-I don't know…" Arle said.

"Phew. That was a close one." We heard a voice that didn't belong to any of us. Then, appearing out of nowhere, as usual, Ecolo came into view.

"E-Ecolo?! You made us invisible?!" Ringo asked.

"Why would you do such a thing?" Arle asked.

"Listen to me, girls. You do **NOT** want to fight that thing. Well…more like you **SHOULDN'T**."

"Shouldn't?"

"Why?! That thing was trying to kill Ally!" I yelled in anger.

"And it would've killed you too if I didn't turn you invisible. You should be thanking me."

"Thanking you? What are you going on about, Ecolo?" Ringo asked.

"Hmm…I'll tell you later, Ringie. Right now, I _**really**_ think you should get your friend some medical help. She doesn't look like she'll last much longer." Ecolo giggled to himself before disappearing from us.

We weren't sure if what he was saying was true or not. Due to past experiences. But we had no time to think about that. For he was right about Ally.

Her injuries had gotten worse while we were yelling at that creature. There's no telling how much time she has left.

"Guys! Let's take her to my house! We've got a first-aid kit there!" Arle yelled.

"Roger!" Ringo agreed. "Amitie, grab one side of Ally! We'll carry her there!"

"Right!" I said as I grabbed the right side of the injured Ally.

We then made a dash for Arle's house. Hoping that we can save Ally's life before things get even worse. Then again…what can be worse than your best friend dying in front of you?

…

…

I-I rather not think about it.


	2. Loss of Love

We successfully reached Arle's house (which she shares with Ringo and one other person. More on that later.) and got Ally all bandaged up. We also changed her out of her bloody clothes and into ones borrowed from Arle. Being a light green & white t-shirt, a light green skirt similar to the Suzuran school uniform's version, and a pair of white flip-flops if she decided that she wanted to walk.

Even though she shouldn't.

"She looks horrible. Nothing like her usual self." I said as we watched her still unconscious on Arle's bed.

"It truly makes me wonder what happened to her. No doubt that it has to do with that Ouroboros creature." Ringo said.

"Gugugu?"

"I'm not sure, Carby. But I do hope she wakes up soon." Arle said.

We all just sat in silence as we felt sad for our friend. One that we haven't seen in a long while. It would've been a great surprise to see her again.

If she wasn't…y-you know. Clinging to life right now.

"_I'm home. I think._" We saw the door open and in came in the other person I was talking about. The person that shared this house with Arle and Ringo.

And she's…uh, well…

"_Huh? Who's this?_"

"H-Hey. Don't…"

***POKE***

"_***painful moan***_"

"H-Hey!" Ringo yelled.

"_Huh. She made a noise._"

***POKE***

"_***another painful moan***_"

"Cheri! Stop poking her!" Ringo yelled again

"_But I want to see if she'll give me cherries._"

"There are cherries in the fridge." Arle said.

…

…

…

…

"_Oh._" Was all Cheri said after a moment of disturbing silence.

It's been a long time since our last adventure. And since then, we've gotten new people who now live in Primp Town.

One of these new people is Cheri Ando. And she's actually a clone of Ringo. During our last adventure, Ringo and a few others got themselves cloned. And one of the results was Cheri. She's really spacey and not as smart as Ringo. And she loves cherries. A lot.

Hence the name.

"_So who is she, Ringo?_" Cheri asked once she got the container of cherries from the fridge.

"She's our friend, Ally. She comes from a different world and she's seriously hurt."

"_Oh._" Was all Cheri said.

…

…

…

…

"_Can I poke her again?_"

"**NO!**" We all yelled.

"_Aw._" Cheri whined.

…

I-I think. You can't really tell with her.

"_***continuous moaning***_"

"H-Hey, she's waking up." I said.

Ally's moaning soon stopped once she slowly opened her eyes and turned her head towards us.

"Thank Goodness you're awake." Ringo said.

"You had us worried there." Arle added.

"Gugugu."

"…_A-Arle? A-Amitie? R-Ringo? O-Other Ringo…_"

…

…

"_***shriek***_" Ally had jumped up from the bed scooted up to the wall in shock.

And if I had to guess why…

"**Wh-Wh-What is going on?! Wh-Why is there two of the girl named Ringo?!**"

Yep. That's why.

"A-Ally, please calm down! I can explain!" Ringo yelled to match Ally's volume.

"E-Explain?"

"This is Cheri. She's uh…my sister! Yeah, that's it!"

"_Sister? But I thought I was a clo-_"

Arle then quickly took a cherry and shoved it into Cheri's mouth.

…

…

…

"_Yummy._" Cheri said while eating the cherry.

"D-Do sisters normally have red markings on their bodies? A-And float?" Ally asked.

"Only in this world." Ringo said.

"I-I see now."

…

…

"**W-Wait, excuse me?! Th-This world?! Wh-Where did I…**_Ouchie!_" Ally's injuries had finally reacted to her sudden movements as she crouched back onto the bed in pain.

"H-Hey, are you okay?" I asked. "You really need to be careful."

"Wh-What has happened to me? Wh-Why do I have all of these injuries?"

"Ally…don't you remember?"

"Re…member?" Ally then went silent for a bit. "I-I am sorry. I do not remember much. Everything is a blur up until…until…_until…_"

We could tell that Ally was trying to remember something. What that something is, we had no idea.

But then it came to me. Maybe she was trying to remember the start of it all. Right before she got one of those life-threatening injuries. And there was only one thing.

"Is it…until Ouroboros showed up?"

"_***shriek***_** No! Please! Leave me alone! I beg of you, have mercy!**" Ally had screamed to the top of her lungs in complete and total fear. As she curled herself up and hid underneath the blanket.

"Why did you go and say that for?!" Arle yelled at me.

"Sorry! I'm just trying to help recover her memory!"

"Hmm…that does sound like a good place to start." Ringo said. "But we should probably not mention that name for a good while."

"Right." Arle and I agreed.

"_What's an Ouroboros?_"

"_***shriek***_" Ally screamed again.

"**Cheri!**"

"_Yeah?_"

All three of us just facepalmed at this girl's _**really**_ low attention span.

"Cheri. Don't you have to be with Raina or something?" Ringo asked her "sister"?

…

…

…

…

"_Oh, yeah._" Cheri said after yet another moment of disturbing silence. She then floated over to the door and left the house. Taking the container of cherries with her.

"Remind me to go buy more cherries before the day's over." Ringo said to Arle with a sweatdrop.

"Noted." Arle replied with a bigger sweatdrop.

"And now, for the problem at hand."

We all looked at Ally, who was still cowering in fear underneath the blanket. She was completely traumatized by whatever the hell that Ouroboros thing did to her. To the point where her entire personality had changed.

…

…

N-Now that I think about it…

"Guys…Ally really hasn't said _**that**_ phrase since being here, hasn't she? I asked.

"That phrase?" They were both confused.

"Yeah, _**that**_ phrase. You know…"_Let's fall in Love!_"?"

"Oh, yeah. _**That**_ phrase."

"Now that you say that, Am…it is rather odd that she hasn't said that yet. Totally not like her."

"_What's the point?_"

"Huh?" We looked at the blanket.

"_What's the point? Love is pointless._"

…

…

…

"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**" We all shouted in complete and utter shock.

_ **D-Did Ally just say…wh-what I think she just said?! Love is pointless?! That's something you NEVER expect to hear from her!** _

"**A-Ally! Wh-What are you saying?!**" I yelled.

"_I am saying that love is forever pointless. It had almost killed me, did it not?_"

"Wait, you mean your battle with…th-that thing?" Arle asked.

Ally shook her head underneath the blanket.

"_I…I remember now. Th-That monster…it attacked me out of nowhere. I used my magic and the power of love against it. But I stood no chance. And I almost died from trying._"

"I see…" Ringo was casually taking notes of the explanation. A common thing she does.

"_And so…I am now forever to believe that love is pointless. Meaningless. An illusion that plays with your heart until it stabs you greatly. And leaves you for dead._"

"_Dear God…_" Arle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I-I don't feel comfortable writing that." Ringo said.

"You can't truly believe that, do you?" I asked.

"_I do. Such is the cruel truth of reality. Love does not exist in me anymore. I am loveless._" Ally had finally uncovered herself from the blanket and we saw that she was crying full tears of sadness and depression.

I can tell by looking into her green eyes that she didn't want to believe it. That there was still some love inside of her. But with all the fear and trauma she has from surviving Ouroboros' attempted murder attack, getting that love back just seems impossible in her mind.

And that's why…that's why we gotta help her.

"Ally." I said. "Ally, don't you worry. We'll help you get your love back!"

…

"_G-Get my…love back?_" Ally asked with a confused depressed look.

"Ally, I can tell that you have just the tiniest bit of love still inside you. And not only are we going to make it appear again, but we're going to fill it right back up! Right, you guys?!"

"Amitie's right!" Arle cheered. "We'll help you all out, Ally!"

"Gugugu! Gu!" Carbuncle cheered along with her.

"Indeed. For we all are best friends." Ringo said with a confident grin.

Ally didn't respond for a while. But we saw more tears run down her eyes. And what looked like an attempted smile forming on her face.

"_Amitie. Arle. Ringo. I-I must…_**I MUST THANK YOU ALL!**"

***TWITCH***

"_Ouchie…_" Ally tried to hug us in excitement and gratitude. But her injuries stopped her from doing so as she fell right back onto the bed in pain.

"M-Maybe you should rest up a bit before doing so…" Arle said as each of us gained a sweatdrop.

"_Y-Yes. Th-That seems like a good idea._"

"You're welcome to stay here if you want. Ringo and I don't mind."

"Wait a moment. You and Ringo live together?"

"Oh, yeah!" I cheered. "It's been a while since we said goodbye, hasn't it?! Well since then, Arle and Ringo began dating!"

"**A-Amitie!**" Both girls yelled at me with their faces completely red from embarrassment.

"Oh? So, two girls can love each other?" Ally asked. Her face puzzled with interest.

"It may not be a thing in your world, but it's totally accepted here!"

"Oh. I see now. _***giggle***_ Then I hope you two spread all of your love to me someday."

"**Tch! A-Ally! Th-That means…**" Both girls began to blush even more.

Which led me to ask one question.

"_Wait a sec. Are you two actually…_"

"**NO! WE'RE NOT!**"

"Gugu Gugu."

"**Don't tell her that!**" Arle yelled at Carbuncle.

_They're doing something. I can tell by their faces._

"_***sigh***_ The amount of love that's flowing through this room. I sure hope I can have that return to me someday. Thank you all for helping me once again. I am forever in your debt." Ally said.

"No problemo, Ally. That's what friends are for! Right, girls?!"

"_Y-Yeah. S-Sure._" Both girls whispered in shame. Ally and I giggled a bit at their still embarrassed faces.

Yep! We truly are best friends!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A major side-effect of Ally's sudden attack from Ouroboros is that she has given up on love. So on the first step on Ally's road to recovery, the trio of girls must refill her heart in order for her to accept the feeling once more.
> 
> And they'll have rather odd ways of doing it, too.
> 
> Know that I'm not going to take EVERYTHING from the light novel and rewrite it. Gotta make it somewhat original or else it'll look like I plagiarized the whole thing.
> 
> Speaking of original, next up is a little twist to how the light novels are written. Thanks for reading. Later.


	3. Love's True Definition

Hiya! The name's Arle Nadja! I'm 16-years-old and love going on adventures! A while ago, I got warped to this world from my own. And I've been stuck here ever since. But with my best friend Carby at my side, I'm ready for anything. Glad to meet ya!

Right now, it was the day after we rescued Ally from that Ouroboros thing. And she, Ringo, Cheri, Carby, and I were eating breakfast together while waiting for Amitie to get here.

_Man, she's always late._

"How are your injuries doing, Ally?" I asked.

"Oh, um…they are doing well. The cuts and bruises are healing slowly. But I can walk once more. Thank you, friends. For taking such good care of me."

"Don't mention it, Ally. It's what best friends are for."

"Guu guu."

"And as soon as Amitie gets here, we'll help you get the feeling of love back too." Ringo added.

Ally went silent for a bit as she lowered her at the table. Ringo and I knew what this meant. And felt bad about it.

"A-Ally, I…"

"No. It is okay, Ringo. I know that you did not mean to say it. It's just…" Ally went silent again. This time, letting out a small sigh of sadness. "I-If I may ask…what exactly is love?"

"Huh? What is love?" Ringo and I looked at each other with mildly confused looks.

"Well…love is something that you care about, right?" I asked.

"That…That is not what I meant."

"It's not?"

"She probably wants the official definition, Arle." Ringo said to me. "In that case, love encompasses a range of strong and positive emotional and mental states. From the most sublime virtue or good habit, the deepest interpersonal affection and to the simplest pleasure."

"Pl-Pleasure?!" I started to blush.

"N-Not like that! I-It means a positive experience! L-Like happiness or entertainment! I-It's not like that!" Ringo was blushing just as hard as I was right now. The fact that the word "pleasure" was said by one of us when we're currently dating and…

…

…N-Never mind.

"Um…I do not know what is happening here, but that is not what I meant either." Ally said.

"Still? Then what do you mean?"

…

"I…I do not know. To be completely honest."

"Huh?" We didn't get it.

"All this time, I thought I knew what love was. I lived, breathed, and savored everything about it. But after I nearly died from the evilness of that monster, all of my beliefs of it just…well…"

Ally once again went silent. I can tell that the sadness inside of her was gradually increasing.

"I was blinded by those fake feelings of love. I feel…betrayed. Betrayed by what I thought I knew all my life. And so…And so I must know. **WHAT EXACTLY IS LOVE?!**"

"Gah! A-Ally, calm down!" Ringo and I were honestly terrified of how Ally was acting. The mix of sadness from her tears and the anger from her yelling made it difficult to know what kind of answer she's looking for.

"_Is love a type of cherry?_" Cheri asked.

…

…

"Uh…no. I do not believe that is it." Ally said with a sweatdrop.

"_Oh._" Was all Cheri said.

_Well, at least we can cross that one out._

***KNOCK* *KNOCK* *KNOCK***

"L-Look, Ally. Amitie's here. W-We can ask her." I said as I made my way to the door.

"Morning, everyone. Whatcha talking about?" Amitie asked.

"_Pleasure._"

"Wh-What?!"

"**Ch-Cheri! It's not that!**" Ringo yelled at her clone.

…

…

…

…

…

"_Oh._" Was all Cheri said after a long and uncomfortable silence.

"S-So, what was it again?" Amitie asked with a faint blush on her cheeks.

"I-It appears that Ally wants to know what love is." Ringo said.

"Love?"

"We tried giving our own versions of it. But apparently, they weren't what she's looking for." I added.

"I must know this. For it may help me understand what I was truly missing all this time. So I must know now, Amitie! **WHAT! IS! LOVE?!**" Ally yelled.

"Gah! Wh-What's with the scary seriousness?!"

"That's what **WE** want to know." I said.

"W-Well…" Amitie thought for a moment. "I-I really can't explain what love really is. But I do know someone who can. He's an expert on everything."

"Everything? So if we ask this expert person, I'll know what love truly is?"

"Sure! _More or less._"

_Amitie, don't say that._

"Then let us go now! We will find this expert person and learn from his or her wisdom! For that is the wa-"

***TWITCH***

"_**Ouchie!**_" Ally's injuries took effect again. She slumped her entire body onto the table and winced in pain.

"She's really pulling through."

"Yeah, definitely." Amitie agreed with me.

"Well, Am. If you think this idea will work then, by all means, lead the way." Ringo said.

"Alrighty! Let's go!"

"Let's head off, Carby!" I cheered.

…

"Carby?"

…

"Carby?!"

It took me a while to realize it, but Carby at one point had left the house. Ran off again to who knows where.

"_***whine***__ Why does he keep doing this?_"

"Not to worry, Arle. He'll come back on his own." Ringo said to me.

"_***sigh***__ I guess._"

"Anyway. Come on, Cheri. We're…"

"_Zzz…_"

We then noticed that Cheri had fallen asleep during our conversation. With a single cherry being seen from inside her open mouth.

"Oh, good grief." Ringo facepalmed.

"These events. Are they…normal?" Ally asked.

"_They really shouldn't be._" The three of us replied with exasperated tones.

* * *

While helping Ally keep her balance, the four of us walked around town being guided by Amitie. And we were soon at the Primp Crossroads. Still looking for this person that she claims will explain what love's true meaning is.

Whatever that is.

"Uhm…Amitie. Where are we heading to now?" Ally asked as her eyes flitted around our surroundings restlessly.

"You see, we're looking for Klug."

"Klug?"

"You remember him, right? The boy with the hat and the round glasses? Always has that book with him?"

"Hmm…That description does sound familiar."

"Well, he's someone that knows a ton of things. I was thinking we'd ask him something like, _do you happen to know what love is?_ Or something like that. He'll give us an answer. "

"A person that really holds knowledge that extensive?! That does seem like it will be very useful!" Ally's eyes began to sparkle with hope.

"Yeah! _Hopefully._"

"Hopefully?"

"Amitie!" Ringo and I yelled.

"Whoops. _Hehhehheh._"

"What did you mean by that, Amitie?" Ally asked.

"_Well…_to be completely honest, Klug can be a bit of a jerk."

"A _**bit**_?" Ringo asked.

"Well okay, fine. He can be a huge jerk. He's always bragging to people how smart he is and often insults us in the process. It's a common thing he does."

"Th-That…That does not sound very fantastic…" Ally said with a worried look on her face.

"He's not completely jerkish." I said. "He can be considerate. But even that is rare in itself."

"Think of it as…he's 90% an obnoxious jerk." Amitie added.

"Uh…"

"And just _**who**_ are you referring to as an obnoxious jerk?" We suddenly heard a new voice come from behind us.

And let's just say…we should've kept our mouths shut.

"Kl-Klug?! Wh-When did you get here?!" Amitie asked in shock.

"I was standing here minding my own business when you girls foolishly walked up to me all on your own."

"I-Is that so? Go figure."

"***clears throat*** And more importantly…who the hell do you think you are?! Calling me an obnoxious jerk! It's people like me that enlightens that irrelevant brain of yours, Amitie."

"Irrelevant?! That's a bit much, don't you think?!"

"Then how do you explain the F's?"

"I'm trying, okay?!"

"_I think I am starting to remember not liking him when we first met._" Ally whispered to me.

"_Very few people do like him._" I whispered back.

"Well, what do you want, Amitie? I'm very busy."

"Huh? Busy with what?"

"Amitie." We heard a new voice. We then saw two people walking up behind Klug.

"Oh! Hiya, Sig!"

"Hey there, Ringo. How's it going?"

"Maguro! Good to see you!"

Turns out it was just Sig and Maguro. Friends of Amitie and Ringo respectfully. They're both nice boys. Although, they can be a bit weird at times.

"It's rather rare to see you three together. What are you doing?" Ringo asked.

"I dunno." Sig said.

"Uh…you don't know?"

"Bugs…I just came to catch some. Passed by Klug and somehow followed him to…here."

"I see…" Ringo said with a sweatdrop. "What about you, Maguro?"

"I was talking 'bout my Kendama."

"Talking about…your Kendama?"

"_***chuckle***_ Allow me to explain." Klug said as he pushed up his glasses in a confident way. "I've been spending my time researching the mysterious power generated by Puyo battles. Although Maguro came from another world, both of us can Puyo battle in the same way. The toy known as the Kendama can thus be wielded with this mysterious power. This curious coincidence is of the utmost, fascinating phenomena. Therefore, I was inquiring about the details of his…"

_Ugh. I'm so lost. He's like a more complicated Ringo._

"Wow, Klug! That's amazing!" Amitie cheered.

"You truly understood all that?"

"Nope! Not at all!"

Klug facepalmed as he exhaled a huge deep sigh of annoyance.

"What a typical idiotic response. Makes sense coming from you, Amitie."

"H-Hey!"

"Are we really going to ask this boy?" Ally asked.

"Oh, right. We should probably at least try."

"Huh? Ask me what?" Klug asked.

"You guys remember Ally, right? The girl from the other world who just loves love."

"Ally?" Sig asked.

"Hmm…you know now that you mention it, I do remember this girl." Klug said.

"Long time no see." Maguro added.

"Thank you. It is a pleasure to see you all again, as well." Ally said with a small smile.

"How did she get here?" Sig asked.

…

"That's…That's a long story." I said. "But for right now, we want to ask Klug something."

"Alright." Klug said while pushing up his glasses again. "Ask away. I'm sure my extensive knowledge will enlighten you all. _***chuckle***_"

Ally grew excited as she may finally get the answer she's looking for. I sure hope she does. I can't handle that terrifying mix of emotions she had earlier.

"I have realized that what I had believed most of my life was a lie. So I came here to ask. I really must know! What exactly is love?!"

"Sheesh. Calm down, will you? So, you wish to know more about…**WAIT, WHAT?!**"

"Yes! In order to defeat an evil monster that has tried to kill me, I need to know the true meaning of love! Oh, Klug! Famous one who knows of so many things! Even though you can be a huge jerk at times, I beg of you please! **Give me true love!**"

"_I really do hope _"_Give me true love!_"_ doesn't become Ally's new catchphrase._" Ringo whispered to us.

"_Yeah. So do we._" We whispered back.

"**Wh-What are you talking about?! How can you ask such a thing with such confidence?!**"

_At least Ally's starting to become her normal self again…_

"Uh…Ringo. What exactly is Ally talking about?" Maguro asked.

"Well, you see…what Ally said about almost being killed is true. A monster whose name we will not say at this very moment tried to kill her in order to have its plan work in its favor. And now Ally believes that she never knew the _**TRUE**_ meaning of love. And thus, we're asking around."

"I see…"

"I think I'm starting to understand now." Klug added.

"Do you really?! Then I'll be in your care!" Ally said with a bow.

"If that's truly the case, then I suppose I can lend you my cooperation."

"Yes! I am just filled with excitement!"

Klug then went silent for a minute. And from the look on his face, I can tell that it wasn't going to be good.

"But even if you ask me…true love, huh? Such a difficult question. Though just as related to friendship and familial love, regarding things such as…r-romance. There are many deviations between definitions."

"Wait…deviants?" Amitie asked.

"You mean like Deviant Art?" Sig asked.

Klug, Maguro, Ringo, and I looked at Sig with the biggest _what the hell_ looks we've ever made.

"Uh...no. **DEFINITELY **not like Deviant Art." Maguro said. In the kindest way he could say it.

"Oh." Was all Sig said.

_Geez, this boy…_

"True love…if we're talking about that, then I guess we should start with…who do we love, right?" I asked.

"That's a good start, Arle." Ringo said to me. "And I already got my answer right here." She then embraced me in a tight but nice hug. And I instantly felt good about it.

"_***giggle***_ Ringo…"

"Get a room." Amitie said.

"Shut up!" We both yelled.

"Love each other. Love one another…" Klug said to himself with a groan. "W-Well…circumstances where each harbors feelings of love for one another…"

"Huh? You mean you don't love someone?" Sig asked.

"**N-N-NO! I-I DO NOT!**"

"Why are you blushing?"

"**Because I was asked such a question out of the blue without so much as a warning!**"

"So if I gave you a warning, you would love someone?"

"**I DON'T LOVE ANYONE!**"

…

…

"That's pathetic." Sig said.

"**I'm ignoring you!**" Klug yelled as he turned his attention back to us girls. "L-Look! The definition of loving one another is described as individuals who find favor with one another! Or in other words, it is probable it refers to being in love together!"

"Favor?" We asked.

"Favor as in…basically, what's known as like…**ARGH, GEEZ! The feeling you get when you're happy that you're together! Get it, now?!**"

"I…I think I understand now…" Ally didn't look too sure.

"So, is it like Amitie when she has sweet dreams about me?" Sig asked.

"**S-S-Sig! H-How the hell do you know that?!**" Amitie asked with a full blush.

_You mean you actually do that?!_

"Your mom told me one day when I ran into her at the store."

"_Mom…!_"

"_And once again, Melody has screwed her daughter over._" Ringo whispered to me. To which I replied with a giggle.

"You know. It would most likely be clearer if you could relate to such an explanation." Ally said. "Are you _**really**_ sure that you do not love anyone?"

"_***sigh***_ Look. How many times do I have to say it? I do **NOT** love anyone! Not a single person in this town!"

"_Really now?_" I asked finding that hard to believe.

"Yes, really! And I mean every word, too!"

"Really?"

"**Really!**"

"Then what about Ciel?"

"Tch!" Klug froze up in an instant once I had said that name. "Wh-What about Ciel?!"

"You and her are always at the library together. You seem to like her a lot."

"Oh, yeah." Amitie said.

"That is true." Ringo added.

"Th-That doesn't mean anything! She and I are just acquiescence! There is absolutely no love to it!"

"No love to what?"

Then, as if it was a stroke of luck or something, the one person that could've made this part of the conversation better than it already was...spoke up to us.

And Klug began to panic. Hard.

"**C-Ciel?! Wh-What are you doing here?!**"

"I was just walking along this path when I saw you up ahead. So, I came to say hi. Is something wrong?"

"N-No! N-Nothing is wrong! I-It's just…y-you took me by surprise, that is all. Yeah, that's it."

"I see now."

Like how it was said before, it's been a long time since our last adventure. And since then, we've gotten new people who now live in Primp Town.

One of these new people is Ciel Neroni. An angel that goes to a school called the Light Academy. She and Klug are always hanging out together. Mostly in the library. But they have been seen elsewhere.

"Hello, everyone. What are we talking about?" Ciel asked us.

"We're trying to understand the meaning of true love for our friend Ally here." I said.

"Hello. Nice to meet you." Ally introduced herself.

"True love? Hmm…I am sorry to say that I am unfamiliar with such a thing."

"Huh? But aren't you French? You should know this stuff, right?" Amitie asked.

"Just because I am French, does not mean I know everything that has to do with love. I believe that is what you call…a stereotype."

"O-Oops. Sorry, Ciel." Amitie started rubbing the back of her head.

"_Hmm…true love? In love…together?_" Ally said to herself.

"You okay, Ally?" Ringo asked her.

"I…I do not understand. True love…with each other…it sounds all too like what I believed before. Which means…"

"R-Right. So, looks like we'll just have to keep asking."

"_Aw! Geez! Thanks for nothing, Klug!_" Amitie whined.

"**Well, **_**excuse me**_** that my extensive knowledge flew over your head! You're just**…n-never mind." Klug then went silent as he looked away from us.

_ ***giggle*** _ _ He doesn't want to be mean in front of Ciel. He totally loves her._

"Well, then. Let's go and continue asking around." I said. "See you guys later."

"Y-Yeah, whatever." Klug said.

"Goodbye, everyone." Ciel said.

"Later, Ringo." Maguro said.

"Amitie. Have more sweet dreams of me." Sig said.

"**S-SIG!**"

"Payback sure is nice, don't you think?" Ringo asked me.

"_***giggle***_ Yeah. It truly is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ally's search for the true meaning of love…starts off on a bad foot. The girls tried asking Klug and he's just as clueless as them. Now they must search for another person for them to ask. They better do it soon, though. Who knows what could happen if they don't?
> 
> One complaint that I have with the light novels is that they're all in Amitie's POV. Making the first chapter or so really repetitive. So, I changed it up and gave Arle a chance to shine. I'll be doing the same thing with Ringo, as well.
> 
> Like I've said before, this retelling is going to have differences from the original in terms of characters and dialogue. In this instance, Ciel is the extra character added. Also changed her last name to reference the fact that some of her spells in Champions are in French. It felt right to me.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	4. The War of Love

Amitie had been able to calm down as we were nearing Nahe Forest. Still talking with each other on what true love could really mean.

"_***sigh***_ True love…what kind of impression does true love give you, anyway?" I asked.

"Well, for me…what is predominantly important is the unknown or other such mysteries that I love." Ringo said.

"You say that. But yet, you're terrified of Rei. Kinda hypocritical, Ringo." Amitie said.

"I-I'm not being hypocritical! Rei is a **GHOST**! Ghosts are far too unknown to understand and thus implies my fear of them!"

"_Right…_" Amitie totally didn't take her seriously.

"Amitie. If I may ask, what sort of impression comes to mind when you hear the word "love"?" Ally asked her.

"Well…" Amitie went silent for a bit as she tried to think of an answer. "I believe love is something nice. Like if that something was fluffy, soft, and warm. And always made you happy."

"Wow, Am. That's actually a good impression." Ringo said. Which made Amitie giggle to herself with praise.

"I see. So are there any dear acquaintance of yours like that?" Ally asked.

"Hmm…Oh, yeah! Lidelle is like that!"

"Lidelle?"

"You remember her, right? She's the girl who hides her horns in her hair."

"Hmm…Oh, yes. I do remember her. She was quite shy, was she not?"

"Yeah, she was. But since then, she's…improved. I guess."

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"Uh…" I was pretty sure Amitie was having trouble explaining to Ally what we learned about Lidelle in the past year or so. I don't blame her, either. To think that she would be the princess of Puyo Hell of all things. Totally not what you see when you first look at her.

"Th-That's not important right now. We should have her give us her thoughts on this "true love" thing, right?"

"Well…if Lidelle can truly help us, then I am willing to try. Let us go." Ally seemed confident about the idea.

"Alrighty! She should be this way!" Amitie cheered as she led the group deep inside Nahe Forest. Where Lidelle usually hangs out at.

* * *

"Rib~bit rib~bit ribbit~"

"_***giggle* **_Wow. You really like these things, do you?"

"Rib-ribbit! *puff* *puff* *puff*"

"Alright, alright. There's plenty of them left. So, don't be in such a hurry, okay?"

"Ribbit!"

After walking through the forest a little bit, we managed to find Lidelle. She was currently talking with Dongurigaeru as she was giving him some tree nuts to eat.

The two really get along. As in, Lidelle's the only one that can understand him. It's still a mystery even to this day.

"Hey! Lidelle!" Amitie called out.

"Hm? Oh hello, everyone." Lidelle greeted with a bow.

"Whatcha doing?"

"Well, I found these tree nuts earlier. So, I was just giving them to Dongurigaeru."

"Ribbit!" Dongurigaeru cheered.

"Interesting." Ally said. "So you are distributing your love, yes?"

…

…

"Uh…what?" Lidelle was confused about how Ally had worded that sentence."

"This is Ally. Remember? We went to her world and battled monsters together with her?" Amitie explained.

"Ally?" Both Lidelle and Dongurigaeru went silent as they tried to remember that one adventure we all went on.

"Oh, yeah. I remember. Nice to see you again, Ally." Lidelle said.

"Rib-ribbit."

"It is nice to see you both again, as well." Ally said with a smile.

"So, what brings you all here?"

"Well, Lidelle. We were hoping to get your opinion on something." Ringo said.

"My opinion? On What?"

"You're known to be super nice to everyone, but do you think it could relate to true love?" I asked.

"True love?" Lidelle went silent again. "Well…"Love" in general is a rather difficult thing to even think about. So, I don't think I can relate to such a thing as "true love"."

"_Huh? Really?_ You mean you don't have anyone to experience true love with?" Amitie asked.

"Well…there's Mother, Satan, my deceased dad…"

"Besides those three." I added.

…

…

"Well, there's this cute half-demon half-angel boy I met in Puyo Hell the other day…" Lidelle giggled as she started to blush.

"**N-Never mind! F-Forget I asked that last one!**" I yelled in a panic.

"Puyo Hell? What is she…"

"**N-Nothing, Ally! I-It's irrelevant to what we're asking, anyway!**"

"Um…okay, I guess." Ally shrugged it off.

_Thank God we don't have to explain to Ally what Lidelle meant by that. We would be here all day if we had to._

Lidelle went back to feeding Dongurigaeru. Ending up giving him the rest of the nuts that were in her hands.

"Ribbit~"

"Hey, Dongurigaeru. Do you think you can answer their question?" Lidelle asked him.

"Rib-rib. Ribbit."

"Huh? I do not understand. Is he not just a frog?" Ally asked.

"That's what I thought. But apparently, his species are really smart." Ringo said.

"I see."

Dongurigaeru then went to explain what his idea on true love is all about. The thing is…with Lidelle being the only one here that can understand him, the rest of us only heard:

"Rib-ribbit. Rib-rib ribbit ribbit ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit rib. Rib rib ribbit. Ribiiit! Rib rib. Ribbit ribbit. *puff* *puff* *puff*"

"Wow. That's really well detailed, Dongurigaeru." Lidelle said.

"Ribbit~ "

"_Uh…hey, everyone. I did not understand a word the one known as Dongurigaeru just said._" Ally whispered to us.

"_You're not alone, Ally._" Ringo whispered.

"_This is going absolutely nowhere…_" I whispered with a facepalm.

"Uh…h-hey, Lidelle. What exactly did Dongurigaeru say?" Amitie asked.

"Oh, right. Forgot that you girls can't understand him. Well, he said…"

"Onion!"

"Huh?"

It was then that we saw Onion Pixy charging up at us. Looking as angry as usual.

…

Well…at least, I think he's always angry. He (and other onion pixies) doesn't move his face when changing emotions. Making it even more difficult to understand him.

…

That is…if you're not Lidelle.

"Oh. Hello, Onion Pixy. What brings you here?" She asked.

"Onion! On-on! Onion Onion!"

"You're saying that Dongurigaeru's explanation on love is all wrong?"

"Ribbit?!" Apparently, Dongurigaeru took offense to that.

"On on on! Onion! On! On! Onion!"

"Rib-rib rib ribbit! Ribbit Ribbit! _Riiibbit!_ Rib-ribbit rib!"

"_Onion onion…_"

"W-Wait, hold on! I'm confused!" Amitie yelled while holding her head in mental pain.

"Lidelle, what are they saying?" Ringo asked.

"Um…w-well…they're currently in an argument on whose version of love is correct. And they're both getting rather agitated."

"Okay…"

"But that doesn't really answer our question of what they're saying." I added.

"Uh…well…"

…

…

…

"I-I forgot."

"**Lidelle!**" Amitie, Ringo, and I shouted.

"I'm sorry, okay?! Even I'm not perfect with their languages!"

"_***sigh***_ Get real." Amitie said. "So, now we've asked four people what true love is and we've made absolutely no progress. At this rate, we'll never defeat that demon."

"Demon? What are you talking about?"

_That's right! Lidelle's the Demonic Princess! So she'll have to know about that Ouroboros thing and how to beat it, right?!_

"Well, Lidelle. It's a rather long story, but…"

"_**Ribbit!**_"

"_**Onion!**_"

"Gah! Now what?!" I asked as I was interrupted by the two creatures.

We then saw a bunch of dongurigaerus appearing on one side of the forest and a bunch of onion pixies appearing on the other. Both groups looking really angry at the other.

Which could only mean one thing…

"O-Oh no…" Ringo said.

"I-Is this what I think it is?" I asked.

"L-Lidelle. I-Is this…" Amitie said.

"Y-Yeah. I-It is…" Lidelle said. Matching the nervousness the rest of us had at this very moment.

"**RIIIIIIIIIIBBIT!**"

"**ONNNNNNNNNION!**"

"**IT'S AN ENDLESS PUYO WAR!**" The four of us shouted in total panic.

"Um…I do not understand. What is an Endless Puyo War?" Ally asked.

"**Something you do not want to see! NOW RUN!**" I yelled as we all made a run for it. With me grabbing Ally's arm in the process.

"**Ouchie! A-Arle! Pl-Please, let go! M-My arm! I-It still…Ouchie Ouchie OUCHIE!**"

I felt bad for causing so much pain to Ally's already injured arm. But if we don't get out of dodge from this crazy puyo battle soon, her arm won't be the only thing experiencing extreme pain right now.

"_***pant* *pant***__ Is everyone alright?_" Ringo asked.

"_Y-Yeah. We're good._" I replied.

"_Ouchie. You really did a number on my arm, Arle._" Ally whined in pain.

"S-Sorry, Ally. But it was really best that we got out of there as fast as we could. Right, guys?" I referred to Amitie and Lidelle.

…

…

"Amitie? Lidelle?"

"They are gone." Ally said.

"**Oh, no! We got separated!**" Ringo panicked.

The three of us then looked around the area of the forest that we ended up in. Wondering where the other two girls went.

_Geez. Who would've thought love would cause so much trouble?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempt #2 at finding the meaning of true love failed. Lidelle couldn't relate to it. Dongurigaeru couldn't be understood. And Onion Pixy turned the whole thing into war.
> 
> And now the girls are lost and separated in Nahe Forest. Not knowing what else could happen to them in their search for true love's real meaning.
> 
> The original chapter is actually really short. So I really couldn't do much while not changing it too much. Next chapter, though. That's one going to be packed. I promise.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	5. Love is a Lie

Hiya, again! Amitie here! And well…I-I'm kinda lost.

Lidelle and I had been so absorbed in running away from the war that neither one of us didn't even have a clue which direction we came from. We were both familiar with this forest. So being worried about "_What if I never make it out for the rest of my life?!_" never came to our minds. But right now wasn't the time to be so carelessly lost.

"**Arle! Ringo! Ally! Where are you guys?!**" I shouted.

"Did we really get separated from them?" Lidelle asked. "If so, then we should walk around to find them."

"Yeah. Good idea, Lidelle."

We started walking around the part of the forest we were in. Unfortunately, this area was known to be dark. So, seeing ahead was rather difficult for me.

Lidelle's able to see in the dark, though. Whether it's because of her demonic powers or something completely different, I can't really tell you.

"Hey, Amitie. So, what were you and the others talking about when you said "_At this rate, we'll never defeat that demon._"?"

"Oh, that. Well, you see…"

"Oh? Hiya, Flappity!" I was then interrupted when Ecolo was floating up to us.

"For God's sake, Ecolo! It's _**Amitie**_! Why is it that you can never get my name right?!"

"Hmm…I could. But I just don't feel like it. it's not fun to get people's names right, you know. _***giggle***_"

"_Ugh…_" I facepalmed out of anger.

"So, why are you alone, Flappity?"

"**Quit calling me…**" I took a minute to calm down. "_***sigh***_ Look, things happened and we kinda got separated. Have you seen the others anywhere?"

"Hmm…nope. Haven't seen them. But I'm glad that I ran into you, at least. And you got Lidelle with you, too. How lucky am I, huh? _***giggle***_"

"Huh? What's going on?" Lidelle asked.

"Well…" I continued from where I left off (which wasn't far at all, now that I think about it). "The reason Ally is here is because she was attacked in her own world. By a demon who calls themselves Ouroboros."

"**O-Ouroboros?! H-He's here?!**"

"Haha! So, Lidelle does know about them. Just as I thought." Ecolo said.

"Do you really, Lidelle?" I asked.

"Ouroboros. The Sealing Demon. That thing makes it their goal to steal every last bit of magic in every universe and seals it away. Keeping it to themselves as they watch the world crumble apart due to lack of magic. They've destroyed countless worlds and killed just as many heroes who they believed would get in their way. And based on what you've told me, Amitie…it's clear to me that Ally was their next victim."

"My God…" I said in a horrified voice.

_So, this isn't the first time Ouroboros has done such things. They're on a rampage of stealing all magic and killing all heroes. This is worse than any of us had thought before._

"And with Ally here in Primp, no doubt they're going to try to kill two birds with one stone."

"Huh?" I asked.

"Meaning…they're going to steal all of Primp's magic source. Leading to the destruction of this world. And they'll kill us if we get in their way."

"Holy crap…**this is horrible!**"

"Sure is." Ecolo said. "Which is why I'm searching for them. But they're _**SOOO**_ fast at running away. So, there's no other choice but to anchor space-time and drag them out. For now, I tried to put a trap in space-time around here. But I dunno if it'll catch Ouroboros or not…"

"Anchor space-time…?" We asked.

"Ah, you don't gotta worry about the hard things!" Ecolo waved his fluffy, hand-like part in front of his always-drooling face as he started laughing. "Though I thought they were _**pretty**_ near here. I thought I could catch them if I waited just a _**bit**_ longer, but…"

Watching Ecolo say that and tilt his head reminded me of something.

_Well…we could try asking Ecolo. He sure knows a lot about stuff._

"Hey, Ecolo. Do you know what love is?" I asked.

"_**Love**_? Why're you asking me that when I'm busy trying to trap Ouroboros?"

"Well…when Ally woke up from being unconscious, she said to us that she had given up on love. Feeling that she has never known the true meaning of it. And is meaningless to her unless she understands what true love is. And so, we've been asking around looking for the answer."

"I see. True love, huh?" Ecolo then went silent for a bit. "Isn't it…"

"Yeah?"

"Isn't it just a misconception?"

…

…

"What?" Lidelle and I asked.

"I also dunno what love is. I mean…does love even really exist?"

"Of course, it does!" I insisted. "After all, lots of people fall in love and say that it's fantastic!"

_Well…at least that's what Arle and Ringo say. They're the only couple that I know._

"Is it now? Then what does it look like? What color is it? what shape does it take? And what does it taste like? Or is there something that you can do to know that it's "love"?"

"Um…uh…"

_Get real. Ecolo asked so many questions that I lost track of them all. I'm totally confused!_

"Sorry. I'm not trying to bully you. But when I think about it sometimes, I think "_Does love really exist?_ _That kind of __**fantastic**__ thing doesn't actually exist. It's just a misconception everyone has, right?_" Kinda like that."

"Everyone's… misconception?" Lidelle asked.

"_**Yeah**_. For example, what's the difference between "love" and "like"? If you like shortcake more than chocolate cake, it's basically the same as saying you love shortcake. So, isn't it just an issue of how you phrase it?"

"Uh…" Both of us were thinking about it.

"Something like love doesn't truly exist. It's just a bunch of preferences bundled together. But saying that makes you look rather lonely. So people try to believe in something called love. At least, that's what I was thinking."

"Huh…" We both said.

Ecolo's questions were really difficult. I'm sure that you need to have smarts like Ringo to be able to answer them all. But…somehow…I felt like Ecolo was saying something a little sad.

"Don't get the wrong idea, it's not depressing! For example, right…Ally's conviction really is fantastic! _***giggle***_"

"It is?" We asked.

""_**Love conquers all!**_" is what she normally says, right?"

"Actually, it's "_**Let's fall in love!**_". But you weren't that far off." I said.

"I see. _**Anyway!**_ Ally is a girl who always shouts that over and over and _**never**_ gives up on that belief. Always jumping everywhere excitedly when she spots love. A girl that says she wants to fall in love with everyone.

"Fall in love…with everyone?"

"Ally believes in love _**very**_ strongly. Though love's true form is just a misconception. It's unrelated to Ally's belief, and it has the power to wind her up! That's true! Yep, yep!" In the air, Ecolo folded his arms and nodded, bobbing his head in the process.

_First, he said that love might not exist. Then he goes on and say that Ally's belief for it is fantastic? Get real. Ecolo's words were like a puzzle._

…

_And…I think I'm starting to understand it._

As I continued this thought in my head…

***LOUD THUNDER NOISE***

"W-Woah. Dark clouds. Just like before when…oh no." I had a bad feeling about this. And when we started hearing the sounds of a snake getting closer to us, the bad feeling only got worse.

"I did it! While we were talking, Ouroboros came and fell for my trap _Hahahaha_!" Ecolo cheered.

"W-Wait a second!" I yelled! "It's no good even if you can get them to appear right now! We're not done with preparations! Not to mention that Arle, Ringo, and Ally aren't here?!"

From the dark sky, the dark portal had appeared. Then those two snakes came out of it soon after.

"The space-time traveler, was it? How aggravating…" Red Ouroboros said.

"If you interfere with us any further…" Black Ouroboros said.

Then the two looked around the area they ended up in. And once they saw and recognized me, they both grew enraged.

"_Sss…__**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_** The hero from before! She still lives!**"

"_Oh no…_" I started getting scared.

"Ouroboros! You see me?!" Lidelle yelled. Getting the two snake's attention.

"_Sss…_The Demonic Princess. Here, of all places."

"No matter. Not even you can stop us from achieving our goal."

"Your "goal" has been nothing but destroying worlds and killing heroes. You're a despicable demon that needs to be eradicated. And I swear to the great demon king Namanari, I will do just that!"

"_Sss…__**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_ **We will not engage in pointless word games!**"

"**We will have you ALL die right here!**"

"_Ooh!_ This should be fun! _***giggle***_" Ecolo said.

"Hey. Just shut up and help me." Lidelle said as she had turned into her hell spawn form. A version of her that I've only seen only once. And haven't seen since.

_H-Holy crap. I-I've forgotten how scary Lidelle looks when she's in that form. A totally different side of her._

"_Sss…_**Die, heroes!**" Ouroboros shouted.

Both of the snakes' mouths then opened at the same time. Inside of the mouths was a blazing flame that matched the color of the snake it was in. And both red and black snakes were simultaneously aiming at Lidelle and Ecolo!

"**Guys! Look out!**" I shouted.

"_***giggle***_ It's okay, no need to worry about us." Ecolo said.

And right after he said that there was a huge blast. Both red and black flames were shot and hurling towards the duo!

"**Oh, no!**"

"**Tuono!**"

"**Lovely Trick!**"

***POW***

…

…

Th…There was no way, right?! Lidelle and Ecolo rebounded both flames with one spell each! At the same time! And at this rate, the red and black flames were going to hit Ouroboros instead!

"**Lidelle! Ecolo! Amazing, amazing!**" I cheered as I jumped up and down.

"_***giggle***_ Thanks, Amitie." Lidelle said. All without taking her eyes off Ouroboros. "But honestly…this is only buying us time."

"Buying us time?"

"Amitie. In just a second…you're going to have to flee."

"Flee?! B-But what about you two?!"

"We'll be fine." Ecolo said in his usual nonchalant way. "But you and the others need to know this. In order to defeat Ouroboros, you'll need to fire two giant chains at the same time."

"Fire two giant chains? At the same time?"

"And they have to be **BIG**, too. Not just your most powerful spells."

"I see…"

_So, with that _ _ **AND** _ _ Ally's belief in love restored…we can defeat this monster and save our world…_

…

_It's worth a shot! We have to try it!_

"Alrighty! We'll give it a go!" I cheered.

"_Sss…_Nuisance heroes!" Red Ouroboros yelled.

"Your interference will end here and now!" Black Ouroboros yelled.

"**STARTING WITH THE ONE WHO HAS DECEIVED US FROM THE START!**_ Sss…__**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_"

"W-Wait…**WHAT?! ARE THEY TALKING ABOUT ME?!**"

"**Amitie! Run!**" Lidelle shouted.

And I instantly took her advice. Running from the battlefield to a safe spot and hopefully find the others.

"_Sss…_**No, you don't!**"

"**Be silent and accept your death!**"

Both of the snakes' mouths then opened once more. And I could hear another pair of blazing flames being fired at me. They were so fast that not even Lidelle and Ecolo had the time to stop them.

And as I caught sight of them heading towards me…

"N-No…**NOOOOOOO!**"

"_**Black Hole!**_"

I felt myself being held by a strange force of power. And then I realized that I had ended up in a different part of the forest. Lidelle, Ecolo, and even Ouroboros were nowhere to be found.

"H-Huh? Wh-What? Wh-What just…happened?" I asked as I looked around the area.

"_Hey. Are you alright?_"

"Yeah, I'm…" I then stopped talking as I heard a voice talking to me. But this wasn't any ordinary voice to me. This one was…special. In a way.

And when the owner of this special voice appeared in front of me, I couldn't be even happier.

"G-Get really real…**Rivitie!**"

"_***sigh***__ It's good to see you again too, Sis._"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting lost in the forest has led Amitie and Lidelle to run into Ecolo…and eventually Ouroboros. And as Lidelle and Ecolo distract the demon, Amitie gets her life saved by…Rivitie?!
> 
> The plot only thickens from here.
> 
> I personally like Ecolo's thoughts on love. Even if he had no intention of making it sound depressing, his is probably the most realistic in the whole story.
> 
> Speaking of which, there are currently only 2 more chapters that are translated. Precise Museum only has chapters 1-6 of the original story translated. After that…I'm not sure what to do.
> 
> Wait for the other chapters to be translated.
> 
> OR
> 
> Do the rest of the story completely based on my mind and not follow the rest of the original.
> 
> Which do you guys prefer? You can leave your thoughts as a review.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	6. Love Thyself

"**Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Oh, my God! Sis! YOU'RE BACK!**"

"_**Okay, I get it! you missed me! Now let me go, already!**_"

"Oops. _***giggle***_ Sorry, Sis." I said as I let go of my twin sister Rivitie.

Yeah, I have a twin sister. Awesome, right? I just found this out about a year ago.

…

B-But during that year…she did try to kill me and destroy a world different from ours. It's a long story. But we got it all solved and Rivitie, Mom, and I are one big happy family!

Well…Mom and I are. Rivitie doesn't get happy. In fact, she's the complete opposite of me in every way. Mostly grumpy and serious.

But she's my sister and I love her for who she is. Which is…technically me.

…

…

_Wait, does that mean that I love myself?_

"What are you doing here? Came to see your favorite sister again?" I asked.

"_Okay, one. You're my only sister. And, two. I should be the one asking questions here. Why were you of all people messing around with Ouroboros? You could've __**DIED**__, you know._"

"Huh? Hey, wait. How do you know about Ouroboros?"

"_How do __**YOU**__ know about Ouroboros?_"

"Hey, I asked first! Answer mine and I'll answer yours!"

"_***sigh***__ Difficult as always. Fine. Well, you see…_"

"Amitie! Where did you go?! we were so worried!"

Just then, I heard a familiar voice. And soon came Arle, Ringo, and Ally rushing up to me.

"Guys! You're all safe!" I cheered.

"We're glad to see you safe too, Amitie and…" Arle then stopped talking once she realized who was next to me. "**W-Wait, Amitwo?!**"

"_It's Rivitie!_"

"R-Right. Sorry."

"Um…who is this person?" Ally asked.

"Oh, yeah." I said as I wrapped my arm around my floating sister. "Ally, this my twin sister Rivitie!"

"Twin sister? So, have one as well?"

"Yep! And she's the best sister I could ever have!"

"_Again. I'm your only sister._" Rivitie retorted.

"I know, I know."

"I see. Well then, it is a pleasure to meet you, Rivitie." Ally said.

"_Ally, huh?_" Rivitie went silent for a bit. "_Oh, yeah. I remember you. Aren't you that weirdo lesbo that wants to love everyone like a pervert?_"

"H-Huh?"

"**Sis!**" I yelled.

"_What? I was just asking. My memory of it is a bit hazy with me being in that damn hat most of my life._"

"Wh-What is she talking about?" Ally asked.

"I-It's a long story, Ally. Not important, anyway."

"I see…"

"_Tch. Whatever._" Rivitie said with a shrug.

"So what are you doing here, Rivitie?" Ringo asked.

"Oh, yeah. You never answered my question." I added.

"_Still? Ugh, fine. Truth is, I'm hunting down Ouroboros._"

"_***shriek***_" Ally screamed in fear once she heard that name.

"_Geez! What's with her?!_"

"Sis. Ouroboros attacked Ally and almost killed her."

"_They did, huh? Well, then that just proves my theory on where they've been this whole time._"

"Theory?" Ringo asked.

"_Look, long story short…I'm a demon bounty hunter._"

"Demon bounty hunter?" We all asked.

"_I was hired by that Satan guy to go around to different universes, find evil demons, and trap them back in Puyo Hell. And by "evil demons", I mean ones who intend to do harm to both mankind and the residents of Puyo Hell._"

"Woah. Rivitie, that sounds really cool!" I said.

"_Yeah, I guess. I get to do what I want. When I want. And I'm not trapped in a small space all the time. Way better than what I used to do._"

"So…you're happy?"

…

…

"_Y-Yeah. Sure. Call it whatever you want._" Rivitie blushed a bit.

_ ***giggle*** _ _ Her acting tough is starting to become cute._

"So…with you hunting down Ouroboros, you must have some information on them, right?" Ringo asked.

"_***sigh***__ I wish. My theory was based on the fact that they keep fleeing through space-time. And they're so damn fast, too. So then we came here to ask Lidelle if she knew how to get them._"

Then Rivitie turned to face me with an annoyed look on her face.

"_But then this girl just __**HAD**__ to put her life in danger again. And so, I rescued her and brought her to this same spot._"

"Hehhehheh. Sorry." I said while rubbing the back of my head.

"_Ugh. And we were so damn close on catching them, too!_"

"Wait, you said "we" twice already." Arle said.

"_Huh? Oh, yeah. There's another person working with me. Now that I mention it, where the hell is she?_"

"Where's who…**Gak!**"

"_Arle-sama! I've finally found you!_"

We were currently looking at someone hugging Arle from behind. A girl with long brownish hair…currently in a black & grey tie-dye t-shirt, worn-out white jean shorts, and black & white boots similar to the white & blue ones Arle usually wears.

And if this description sounds familiar, that's because this was…

"N-No way…" Ringo said.

"I-Is that…" I said.

"**Sh-Shadow Arle?!**" Arle shouted. Clearly the most shocked out of all of us.

"_Arle-sama! I missed you so much, my precious little kitten!_" Shadow Arle cheered greatly as she continued hugging her original self with all the power she had.

"**H-How are you here right now?!**"

"_Ugh. So, this was what you were doing?_" Rivitie asked.

"_***giggle***__ Sorry, Rivitie. When we heard that Ouroboros had fled to this world, my number one priority became reuniting with my precious little kitten. Fufufufu._"

"_***sigh***__ Good grief…_" Rivitie said with a facepalm.

"Okay, seriously. **What is going on?!**" Ally asked.

"Uh, well…th-this is my sister." Arle said.

"I am sorry. But I am finding that hard to believe. There is no way the three of you all have twin sisters. I may be out of love, but I am not stupid. Just who are they?"

"Uh…"

"Well…"

"You see…"

"_Pfft. Sisters? Cheri and Arly are clones that I made._"

"**Sis!**" I yelled at her again.

"_What? She said she wasn't stupid._"

"Cl-Clones? Th-They are…cl-clones?"

"L-Look, we'll explain all of this later, Ally. Right now, it's not important." Ringo said.

Ally didn't look okay with that. No doubt that she's mad at us for lying to her face as if we actually believed she was stupid. But we lied because this isn't something that can be easily explained well. Especially with what we're dealing with right now.

"_***sigh***_ Oh, alright."

_Thank goodness she agreed to it, though…_

"S-So…h-how is Shadow Arle…alive?" Arle asked.

"_That Satan guy brought her back._" Rivitie said. "_He wanted me to explain everything I did before taking this job. And when I brought her up, he resurrected her without any hesitation. And thus, she works with me._"

"Satan did that? I mean…it sucks that he now knows about her. But honestly…that has to be the nicest thing he's done in…well, ever. I'm really glad you're back, Shadow Arle."

"_Me too, Arle-sama! Oh, by the way. I changed my name. "Shadow Arle" just sounds so dull._"

"What did you changed it to?"

"_Arly!_"

"Tch! A-Arly?!"

"Isn't that the same name Satan uses for you?" Ringo asked.

"Yeah. It is. So, I'm guessing he calls you that a lot?"

"_Yep! The guy's really cool. Nice, too. He gives me these special gifts and takes me out to these dinners under a "starry night sky". Whatever that is._"

"No, no, no! Arly!" Arle facepalmed with grief.

"_It's okay, Arle-sama. My love is for you. And only for you. You'll always be my precious little kitten. __***giggle***_"

"H-Hey. C-Could you stop calling me your "precious little kitten"? It's weird."

"_Why? You're soft like a kitten. Or would you rather be called a cougar?_"

"Uh…no. Not that."

"_Kitty, then?_"

"No. Not that, either."

"_Uh…Oh! How about pu-_"

"**NO! ESPECIALLY NOT THAT!**" Arle, Ringo, Rivitie, and I shouted with all the panic inside of us.

"_***whine***__ You guys are making this hard!_"

"What was she about say?" Ally asked.

"**N-Nothing! Nothing at all! Don't ask about it!**"

"Uh…okay?" Ally was left confused. But she did leave it alone. Thank God.

"_***sigh***__ Anyway…I've answered your questions. Now answer mine. Why are you four after Ouroboros despite knowing what they're capable of?_" Rivitie asked.

"For the same reason as yours, Sis. We want to save our world from destruction. And put Ally at ease."

"_Look. Knowing how persistent you three are, I doubt you'll head any warnings I give you. But do you have any idea how powerful that thing is? What do you plan on doing to stop them?_"

"That's the thing. Ecolo told me how to do it."

"Ecolo?" The others asked.

"Yeah. He said that in order to defeat Ouroboros, we'll need to fire two giant chains at the same time."

"Fire two giant chains?" Arle asked.

"At the same time?" Ringo asked.

"And they have to be **BIG**, too. Not just our most powerful spells." I added.

"_How does that drooling blob of a shadow know such a thing?_" Rivitie asked.

"This is Ecolo we're talking about. It's best not to question stuff about him." Ringo said.

"_Whatever. This information though…it's the only lead we've gotten since we've taken this assignment._"

"_So, we're doing it? That's how we'll take that thing down?_" Arly asked.

"_We don't have a choice, Arly. Thing is…even with our soul powers, I doubt use two alone will be enough to stop them._"

"Leave it to us, Sis!" I cheered. "Once we restore Ally's belief in love, we'll help out too!"

"If we combine our power, then we should be able to defeat them." Arle said.

"We're helping. And we're not taking no for an answer." Ringo added.

"_Ugh. Really?_"

"_Arle-sama…_" Arly looked concerned of this sheer determination coming from us.

"Please. I beg of you both. Let us lend a hand." Ally said. "I wish to take part in the defeat of…o-of…O-Ouroboros. I want them to feel the pain they had given to me. I want payback."

Rivitie and Arly looked at each other. Then the former let out a sigh that sounded just as annoyed as the ones before it.

But to me…this annoyed sigh sounded different.

"_Fine. Do as you must._"

"**Alright! Thanks a bunch, Sis!**" I cheered as I hugged my floating twin sister once more.

"_Alright, I get it._" Rivitie said as she pushed me off of her. "_Just hurry up and do what you have to do. We're going back to find them. Meet us at the park and we'll bring them there._"

"Alright. Sounds like a plan." Ringo said.

"We'll finish them off for sure this time!" Arle cheered.

"_Yeah. Sure. Come on, Arly. Let's go._"

"_Please be careful, Arle-sama. I don't wanna lose my precious little kitten too soon. __***giggle***_"

The two girls then flew off to continue their search for Ouroboros. Leaving us with a new plan to save Primp from total destruction.

"**Alrighty! Let's go and do this, girls!**"

"**Right with you, Amitie!**" Arle cheered.

"Same here!" Ringo said.

"I will help as well. So then, without further ado…uh…_Let's fall…together?_ No, that's not it." Ally looked really confused. I guess her loss of love made her forget her catchphrase. Poor girl.

"Don't worry, Ally. You'll get it eventually." I said.

"Thank you, friends. I am truly grateful."

And so. With the four of us reunited, we continued walking through Nahe Forest. Still hoping to find someone that can give us an explanation on what true love is.

And at this point…how to use it to save our world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A reunion with not only Rivitie but Shadow Arle as well. Although…with her name now Arly, pretty sure a certain ruler of Puyo Hell will pursuit her just as much as the original. Just saying.
> 
> This chapter is NOT part of the original story. Well, it was going to tie into chapter 6 of the original. But I couldn't make it work. Stuff like that happens, I guess.
> 
> I'm currently experimenting with a few ideas for future stories. So, updates might be a little slow for a bit. Anyway, thanks for reading. Later.


	7. Love's an Experiment

Hello there. My name is Ringo Ando. I am a student at Suzuran Junior High School and love solving problems. Much like Arle, I too was sent to this world and have no idea how to return. But with my friends from both worlds along with me, I shall have fun exploring the endless mysteries of this new world. It's a pleasure to meet you.

As of right now, the four of us were continuing our trek through the forest. Still on track to finding out what exactly true love is.

And uh…while doing so…we finally explained to Ally what was up with Cheri, Rivitie, Arly, and we even brought up Raina and Ridel. The latter we hope to never encounter again.

_But knowing this world, hoping for no bad stuff is completely pointless._

"Wait, so…the one known as Rivitie made a clone of you two, Lidelle, and the girl known as Raffina. And Rivitie was once…Amitie's hat?" Ally asked. Trying to understand it all.

"That's the simple gist of it." Amitie said. "Like we said, the full story is _**REALLY**_ long and will pretty take the entire day to explain it completely."

"I see. So a lot of weird things have happened since we last said our goodbyes, has it not?"

"You ain't wrong about that." Amitie then went silent for a bit whilst thinking to herself. "Oh, yeah. I just remembered. While I was with Lidelle and Ecolo, I asked Ecolo what he thinks about love."

"You asked Ecolo?" I asked. "Aw, geez. I can't imagine what _**he**_ said about it. Something complex, I presume?"

"Well…kinda. He said that love was…a misconception."

"Misconception?" The three of us asked.

"Well, he kinda explained it by asking questions like "what does it look like?" or "what color is it?" or "what shape does it take?" And stuff like that. He basically said it like love…doesn't really exist."

"What?"

"That's preposterous."

"I…I don't know what to say about that." We all looked at Ally. "I mean…I am currently thinking that as well. So, I cannot really disagree with that statement as of right now."

"Oh, yeah." Amitie said. "But he did say that your belief in love was fantastic."

"Really? _***sigh***_ _I wish I can feel that feeling once more…_"

"Cheer up, Ally." Arle said. "We'll put that topic aside for now and continue with our mission."

"Indeed, Arle." I said. "And I got the perfect person to ask."

"Really?" The trio turned to me with looks of curiosity.

"_Fufufufu._ Just follow my way, ladies."

* * *

We went into a somewhat deeper part of the forest. This area containing more light than where we were a few moments ago. And it was here that we found the person I was looking for.

"Ris, located!" I declared, whipping out a finger to point at the person.

"Hm? Oh. Ringo and friends. So nice to make a visit." The person I was referring to was my good friend Risukuma. Along with Maguro and I, Ris was also sent to this world.

…

Well…technically, it's his fault that we're here in the first place. One of his chemical experiments went wrong again and…well, you get the idea.

"Such a weird…person?" Ally was totally confused on the sight of Ris. Probably doesn't remember him all too well.

"Ally, this is my friend and upperclassman Risukuma. He was with us during our adventure together." I said.

"Was he?" Ally thought about it for a second. "O-Oh, yes. I remember now. It is nice to see you once more, Risukuma."

"Ally, is it not? Hmm…such an unexpected reunion. This relates to love much clearly."

"It does?"

"I think I'm starting to understand why you suggested Risukuma." Arle said to me.

"Right? If there's anyone who's a true expert on love, it has to be Ris."

"Makes sense." Amitie said. "I mean, one of his spells is literally called "I Love You".

"Expert on love? So, then he can help with our problem, yes?" Ally asked.

"Hm? What problem do you young girls speak of?" Ris asked.

"Well you see, Ris…"

***ONE EXPLANATION LATER…***

"And so right now, we're asking around about love."

"Love? I see…"

"Do you happen to know anything about love? Or like, have you fallen in love before? And could you tell us what kind of feeling that is? Or, like…"

"Wh-Whoa, Am. Slow down a bit. One question at a time." I said to her.

"Oops. Sorry."

"Yes, yes. When you think carefully about love, it can be…magnificent. In a way." Risukuma said slowly, in a low, vibrating voice.

"Uh…is that how it is?"

"Indeed. And thus, that is also love."

"Huh?"

"I don't get it." Arle said.

"I am…completely lost." Ally said.

"Perhaps I should make it clearer to understand."

"Yeah. Good idea, Ris." I said with a sweatdrop.

"Let's see. Where to begin…" As Ris began to think about it…

"Guu!"

"Ah! Carby! Where have you been?!" Arle asked Carbuncle as he casually walked over to her.

"Guu gu guu."

"Looking for curry? Again? Geez, Carby. Freaking tell me when you decided to leave. It gets me worried when you suddenly disappear all the time."

"_I thought she found it as a nuisance._" Amitie whispered to me.

"_Eh. It's a little of both._"

"Guu…Gu gu gu gu Guu."

"_***giggle***_ Alright, Carby. I forgive ya."

"Guu!"

"Ah, yes." Ris said. "The way Arle and Carbuncle always nestle close together. That is also…love."

"Huh? Carby is love?"

"Gu-gugu?!"

"Wait, I think I get what he's saying." Amitie said. "The fact that the two of you are always together no matter what the situation is. That's the "love" he's talking about."

"Indeed." Ris added. Confirming Amitie's assumption.

"Hmm…you know, it does make sense. I've been with Carby even since I can remember. _And given the fact that I've finally turned 17 after being 16 for most of my life, it's bigger than it should be._" Arle said that last part with an exasperated tone. And Amitie and I can totally understand why.

"Guu…Gugu."

"What do you don't see it? Don't you love me?"

"Guu. Gu gu gu gu."

"Who said it had to be in _**THAT**_ way? I love Ringo in _**THAT**_ way. You count as a best friend."

"Guu…Gugu gu gu gu?"

"Why are you asking so many questions lately?"

"Gugu gu…" I'm not sure what Carbuncle had said. But seeing as how he had gained a sweatdrop, I'm guessing that he had given up on this conversation.

"So…staying together with the person you cherish the most…despite how dire the situation is…is that…love?" Ally asked. "True love, even?"

"Hmm…true love. Now that's a different hypothesis on its own. If you wish to experience _**TRUE**_ love, then you would need to take part in a sacred ritual that's normally done in a bed of some sorts. Then, with a partner, you would take off random articles of clothing and…"

"**R-R-RIS!**** TH-TH-THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU SHOULD BE EXPLAINING!**" I yelled with a huge red blush on my face.

"Hm? Are you not looking for true love?"

"**N-NOT THAT TRUE!**" Arle yelled.

"**W-WE'RE STILL ONLY TEENAGERS! WE DON'T NEED TO KNOW ABOUT THAT STUFF YET!**" Amitie added. Both her and Arle had blushed faces as red as mine…which can easily blend in with my own hair.

"I see."

"Uh…"stuff"? I do not understand. What is this "stuff" he is talking about?" Ally asked.

"**N-N-NOTHING! COMPLETELY NOTHING! ABSOLUTELY POSITIVELY NOTHING!**" The three of us shouted in a complete panic.

"You girls are starting to scare me…"

"Geez, you sure are noisy. Whatever is it?" We heard a new voice. And from the shadows of the trees behind Risukuma, two girls had stepped out.

"Raffina!" Amitie cheered.

"Jarne?" Arle asked.

"Ja-ja-ja-jaan! Hiya, guys!" Jarne cheered.

"Were you two with Ris this whole time?" I asked. "Such a rather unusual combination."

"Wh-What do you mean "unusual"?" Raffina took offense to that. "I was simply receiving company for my daily training of ten sets of 100 tree kicks."

"A-A hundred?!"

"Working hard as always, Raffina…" Amitie said with a sweatdrop.

"But…what do you mean by "receiving company"? Were you three training together?" I asked.

"I shall explain the situation." Ris said as he swiftly raised a hand to my question. "I was touched by her love for training…and offering some advice to increase her efficiency."

"Exactly!" Raffina swept her own hair aside swiftly. "He wanted to give me advice for some reason. So I was kind enough to hear him out! _Oh, La-Ti-da!_"

"I see. And you were doing this with Jarne?"

"It wasn't planned. Seeing as how she was just walking by. But remembering how strong she is with her punches made her the perfect fighting partner."

"So, true." Jarne said. "I never thought I would find someone that can counter my giant punches. She's really good. Probably better than Rulue."

"Now, now, Jarne. Let us not go that far." Raffina, being friends with Rulue and even idolizes her, detracted that statement.

"Training is physics." Ris continued. "If you consider it from a physics point-of-view or a motion-dynamics point-of-view, a more splendid training menu is possible. As I am more or less enlisted in the Physics Club, there is no way I could simply remain silent."

"I don't really know what this "physics" stuff is. But as long as I get to punch stuff, then I'm okay with it! Ja-ja-ja-jaan!"

"Th-That's some _**really**_ positive thinking, Jarne." I said as I gained a sweatdrop.

"_I wonder…_"

"What's up, Am?" Amitie had a puzzled looking on her face. So, I knew she was about to say something.

"Hey, Raffina. Jarne. Do either of you have someone to love?"

"**Wh-What?!**" Raffina yelled out of shock.

"What's with the random question?" Jarne asked.

"We're going around asking people about love."

The two girls looked at each other with a confused look. Then looked back at Amitie and said:

"Are you high?"

"**No, I'm not high!**"

"It's for Ally. We're trying to help her understand it more." Arle said.

"Ally?" Raffina then finally noticed the 4th girl in our group. And then soon recognized her, too. "Oh, yeah. Aren't you that weirdo lesbo that wants to love everyone like a pervert?"

"A-Again with that line?" Ally asked. In a tone that sounded like she was hurt inside.

_Huh. Rivitie said the same thing…_

"Don't worry too much." Jarne said. "I've never heard of ya. So, that makes it better."

"I-I am not sure how that does…" Ally said with a sweatdrop.

"Well…normally, I wouldn't care for whatever ridiculous thing Amitie comes up with…" Raffina said.

"_This wasn't my idea…_" Amitie said in a tone similar to Ally's just a few seconds ago.

"But…love, huh?" Raffina placed a hand on her mouth as she began to think. Then, after a short pause, she nodded and said, "…Yes. I do! I do have someone I love!"

"**HUH?! FOR REAL?!**" Amitie, Arle, and I asked in shock.

_I-Is this really happening?! Raffina, of all people, has someone she loves?! And she's gonna tell us just like that?! This is the discovery of a lifetime!_

"Yes. The person that I love is…"

"_Is…_" We were all anticipating the answer.

And with hand on her hip, Raffina boldly declared:

"Myself!"

…

…

…

…

_A…Are you kidding me?_

"I am extremely cute and extremely strong, and my heart is noble. Is there anyone who could stop themselves from falling in love with me, when I am so marvelous?"

"Ah… Somehow, that's such a Raffina-like answer." I said.

"_Oh, La-Ti-Da!_" Raffina laughed proudly, thoroughly amused.

"Well, that's stupid as hell." Jarne said.

"**Wh-What did you say?!**"

"I mean, come on. You love yourself? That's such a pathetic thing to say. You don't love anyone?"

"Why would I love someone when they can love me? Especially for my elegance, gracefulness, and sheer sexy power. _Oh, La-Ti-Da!_"

"Geez, you're clueless."

"**Oh, really?! And just who do you love, Little Miss Love Expert?!**"

"Easy. I love my right hand."

_ **That's no better than Raffina's!** _

"Your right hand? How is that better than loving yourself?"

"Well, duh. With my djinn powers, I can make my right hand big and smash anyone or anything in my way. That is truly the best thing to love, isn't it?"

_ **It's not! Both of them are terrible answers!** _

"I see. Accepting your own self and treasuring it…this is a rare, yet spectacular love." Ris said.

"Ris…"

"Um…everyone." Ally quietly said to us. "I am not understanding a thing from any of them. May we look somewhere else?"

"For now, I think that's the best option." Arle said.

"Guu…"

"Yeah, same here." Amitie said. "I didn't get most of Risukuma's examples and both Raffina and Jarne are just completely clueless on this."

"I say we sneak off quietly. So that we don't make matters worse." I said.

"Right."

And so, while Raffina and Jarne were arguing about which answer was the least ridiculous and Ris was observing them, the four of us snuck off and continued our objective. Hoping to find someone that can give us a clear answer that makes sense.

_Then again. This is Primp Town we're talking about…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another person asked. And another failed attempt. But at least they got somewhat closer than they were before.
> 
> So, I'm not sure if it was made clear or not. But this story is part of a group of stories that are canon to each other. It's listed on AO3 and I've made a list on my Fanfiction profile page (or whatever it's called). But just in case, I'll put it here too. The order is:
> 
> 1\. Friends with Enchantments
> 
> 2\. Feli's Existence
> 
> 3\. Puyo Puyo: Dream Land Invasion
> 
> 4\. Puyo Puyo: Frozen Hearts
> 
> 5\. Feli's Summer Break
> 
> 6\. Puyo Puyo: The Girl of Love
> 
> That's the current order. And future stories will be canon to Girl of Love (at least my version).
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	8. Love's Fighting Spirit

"So, where shall we travel next?" Ally asked.

"Hmm…Well, Arle. It's your turn now. Know anyone?" I asked her.

"Huh? Me?"

"Yeah!" Amitie nodded. "Like, someone who looks like they'd know something about love!"

"We asked people I knew. And people Am knew. So now it's your turn, right?" I added.

"Uhm…" Arle then went silent for a bit.

"Can't think of anyone?"

"N-No, I've got someone in mind. But…" Arle went silent again.

_It kinda looks like it's hard for her to say._

"You do have someone in mind?!" Ally exclaimed.

"I do, but…for some reason…when I imagine what she's gonna say, I feel kind of…awkward."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You get it don't you, Carby?"

"Gugu~gu…"

_What does she mean by this? It looks like Carbuncle already gets it._

"Arle, if you have someone in mind, we must collect data from them," Ringo said.

…

…

"_***sigh* **_Yeah…thought so." Arle finally gave in. "Alright, then. let's try to find her. This way, everyone!"

In a flash, Arle perked up again and headed off with a smile. Sending her cape fluttering behind her. With the rest of us followed her lead.

* * *

"_Ohhohoho!_ How naïve! **Fuujinkyaku!**"

"Right back at you! **Sting Shade!**"

A little ways out of the forest, we spotted two people currently having a Puyo battle. While three others were watching in the sidelines.

"Found her!" Arle cheered.

"That group over there?" Ally asked.

"Yep. You see that blue-haired girl over there? That's Rulue. She's the person I had in mind."

"Rulue? That name sounds…familiar. Was she with us during our adventure?"

"She was. She was the one who was determined to find Satan. Remember?"

"Hmm…" Ally thought to herself. "Oh, yes. I do remember now. She must really love him, yes?"

"Y-Yeah. A-A lot. Which is why I was worried about asking her about love."

"Huh?"

"_Oh. I think I'm starting to understand now._" I whispered to Amitie.

"_Yeah, me too. Totally get it._"

"Well, who is the boy she is fighting with?" Ally asked.

"That's Schezo. He's the dark wizard we met up in the tower."

"Wait…you mean the one stuck in the chest? Why was he in there, anyway?"

"To this day, we still have no idea." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"Probably something unintentionally perverted." I said.

"Yep." Amitie added.

"I see…" Ally didn't really know what else to say to that. And I don't blame her.

"Well anyway." Arle continued. "Rulue and Schezo look like they're in high spirits too, huh? They're bickering and battling again."

"Gu-gu!"

"We'll just wait until they're done."

"Honestly, Arle…when will that happen?" Amitie asked with a sweatdrop.

"Not bad…but this is the end! **Joou Ranbu!**"

"Hmph! For once, I concur. Roar, Dark Sword! **Ariad Special!**"

***BOOM***

***CRASH***

"_Woah…_" We all said as we continued to watch the battle unfolding in front of us. The two didn't seem to notice that we were watching. They just continued battling like normal.

There latest and strongest attacks caused up a huge cloud of dust. And once that cleared, we saw that one was still standing and the other was on the ground in defeat.

The former being…

"***blows whistle*** Game! Rulue!"

"Gao!"

Two of the three people in the sidelines were Chico and her pet dragon…named Dragon (I don't question it). It looked like they were the referees of this match. I'm surprised the two even allowed it. Knowing their fondness of fighting each other.

"_Ohhohoho! How are my queenly fists, dark wizard?_"

"_Tch! How mortifying…_"

"So, I'm guessing that you still wish to challenge the Fighting Queen Rulue-sama. Right, Lagnus?"

"Yes, I shall. Defeat means nothing to a hero. Have at you, Fighting Queen!"

And then the boy in gold armor is Lagnus. He, along with many others, came from Arle's world somehow. And from what Arle had told us, the main thing about him is that he's normally 17. But a curse often causes him to revert to a 10-year-old.

…

…

I swear. Arle's world is so illogical.

"Hey, guys!" Arle called out to the group. Gaining their attention.

"Oh, great. It's Arle." Rulue said in an unexcited tone.

"Arle." Schezo said. "So, you have come to me at last. Very well. I shall _claim you as my own!_"

"_And…_there he goes spouting perverted nonsense again…" I said with a sweatdrop.

"Tch! That is not what I meant!"

"Yeah, I know…pervert."

"**Cease calling me a pervert!**"

"Hello, Arle and friends." Chico said.

"Gao!"

"What brings you all here?" Lagnus asked.

"Well…despite you all being here, I was kinda hoping to ask Rulue something."

"Oh? Ask me something?" Rulue suddenly gained interest in us being here. "Well, whatever could it be?"

"Uh…well…"

"That Puyo battle just now. You were not fighting in bad faith, but challenging each other earnestly, correct?" Ally asked. "Could that…really be…"

"Uh…Ally?"

"**This is TRUE love, is it not?!**"

"**Tr-True love?!**" The four humans yelled in shock.

"W-Wait, Ally! What are you doing?!" Amitie shouted.

"Honorable Rulue! Honorable Schezo! And the two with names similar standing there! Your passionate, love-filled Puyo battle has moved me so deeply! By all means, please show me more of your love! **I am in dire NEED of it!**"

"D-Dire need?!" Chico yelled with a faint blush on her face.

"Good lord. This lass is just as perverted as Schezo." Lagnus said.

"**Silence, light warrior!**" And of course, Schezo grew offended of such a statement.

"**Just who the hell are you, you crazy little…**"

"**WAIT!**" Arle screamed as she stood in front of Ally. Preventing Rulue from punching her in her already bruised face. "I-I can explain! Really, I can! Right, Carby?!"

"Gugu! Gugu!"

"Hmph. Explain **THAT**? This oughta be good."

* * *

And so we explained to the group everything that has happened today thus far. Rescuing Ally from Ouroboros, finding out that she has lost her belief in love, how we've been going around town asking people for their opinions, and how we need to restore Ally's belief in love before Ouroboros steals all the magic power in Primp. Leaving the world to crumble apart.

It was truly a lot to explain in such a short time frame.

"Huh. Okay, I get it now. So Ally needs her love power restored or else we're all screwed. Is that it?" Rulue asked.

"Uh-huh." Arle said.

"Yep." Amitie said.

"Pretty much." I said.

"Gu."

"I see…"

"Hmph. Well, we might as well give up now."

"What are you talking about, you perverted loon?" Rulue asked Schezo.

"I am saying that this is a waste of time. I mean, really. Love? How pathetic and worthless."

"_Wh-Wha…What?_" Ally's eyes widened a great amount. Then she closed them a little as she clenched her fists in sorrow. "_It…__**It is not worthless in the least!**_ If the world is filled with love, then everyone will gain happiness! Love is an incredible power!"

"Hmph. Such a naïve and idiotic little girl. You can think whatever you like. But I will have nothing to do with restoring your pathetic little feelings."

"_***sniff* **__P-Pa…Pathetic?_" Ally soon began to cry. Completely hurt by what Schezo had just said.

"Wow, Schezo. Totally uncool." Chico said.

"I did not think being a dark wizard meant you being the possessor of such a black heart." Lagnus added.

"What?"

"***clears throat* **Ally, was it?" Rulue asked as she placed her hand on Ally's shoulder. "There's no need for you to listen to the boring words of a boring man. He's a hopeless loner, anyway."

"**What did you just say?!**" Schezo yelled. But was completely ignored.

Rulue then flipped open her handheld fan with a simple "fwip".

"More importantly…if you wish to know about love, then you should lend your ear to the one who lives and fights for love! The Fighting Queen! Rulue-sama! _Ohhohoho!_"

"Yep. I knew asking Rulue was somewhat of a good idea." Arle said.

"Guu…"

"Lives and fights for love…you say?" Ally tilted her head to the side.

"Yes! And my love is…**Darling Satan!**"

"Darling…Satan?"

_Ah. The conversation's going just as I imagined._

"I knew it was going to end up like this…" Arle muttered with a facepalm.

"_**I love Darling Satan!**__ I cannot speak of love by skipping the details about him. He is handsome beyond compare. Strong, kind, and proud. And then there's me who cannot help but love him. __**The embodiment of love! Rulue-sama!**_" Rulue continued in a loud voice. Fanning herself while doing so.

"Aw, geez."

"There she goes again." I said.

"Sometimes I wonder who's weirder. Rulue or Mom." Amitie said.

"Please don't make us choose, Am."

"I'm afraid I do not quite understand…but I can feel the strength of your love rushing through my injured body!" Ally said enthusiastically. Completely drawn in by Rulue's energy.

"_Ohhohoho!_ _Oh…Darling Satan! Your Rulue recalls your lovely image each and every second, deepening her love each and every time! No matter how much I love and adore him, it is never enough love for him. Darling Satan is a black hole that absorbs the infinity of love…But I shall not lose! I shall simply continue to love infinitely!_ _After all, this is the strongest love of all!_"

"Yes, I see!"

"Such an awe-inspiring power of love! I just wanna squeal!"

Ally and Amitie were completely fascinated and wowed by Rulue's every word. While for the rest of us…we were either unaffected, uninterested, or had just given up on the whole thing.

You can probably guess who the last one is.

"So…if I too fall in love with this Darling Satan, I shall understand true love?" Ally asked.

And in that very second, Rulue's smile disappeared.

_Aw, crap._

"**Ack! Ally! Th-That's…**" Arle called out in a bit of a panic. "L-Look. If you tell Rulue that you want to "fall in love" with Satan, then…"

"Eh? I do not understand. Would falling in love with Darling Satan restore my belief in love?"

"_U-U-Uh…A-Ally…__**B-B-BEHIND YOU!**_" Amitie and I screamed in fear.

"Huh?"

"_Hey, Ally. Would you mind saying that again, one more time?_"

"**MEEP!**" Ally then started shaking in fear. "_I-I-I rather…n-n-not._"

"_Come on. __**SAY IT!**__ I won't murder you…__**MUCH!**_"

"_N-N-No! I-I-I beg of you! I-It was a stupid mistake on my end! I-I will never say it again! __**PL-PL-PLEASE DO NOT KILL ME!**_" Ally then began to cry out of fear. Mostly likely from the PTSD she gained from almost being killed by Ouroboros.

_Man. This girl is just having it rough._

"H-Hey. Rulue, come on. She said she was sorry." Chico said as she held Rulue back.

"Hmph. Whatever. I think I've made my point." Rulue had calmed down enough to walk away from Ally. Leaving Amitie to comfort her.

"This "love" thing sounds most complicated." Lagnus said. "I am glad that I do not take part in such a mess."

"You kinda can't, Lagnus." Arle said. "Since you often turn into a 10-year-old."

"Th-That is something I can not control!"

"Yeah. I know."

"Great. So, are we done now?" Schezo asked. "I am growing tired of hearing these pathetic feelings."

"**WHAT WAS THAT?!**" This time, Rulue exploded at Schezo. But was completely ignored.

"You are always clamoring on and on for "Satan this" and "Satan that". But he is always running away from you in reality. Your pathetic fantasies are blinding you from realizing what a complete waste of time it is."

"Oh, _**HELL**_ no! I don't want to hear that from someone who's always, _**constantly**_, pursuing Arle! Despite her attempts to avoid you!"

"Wh-What?!"

"Pursuing Arle? This person named Schezo is in love with Arle?" Ally asked.

"**N-No! Nonononono!**" Arle waved her hands with all her might in fervent denial. "Ally, you've got it all wrong! This is just…"

"But she said that Schezo is chasing after you."

"**Don't you dare misunderstand!**" Now Schezo was shouting. "**All I seek is…**_**Arle alone!**_"

"Y-You're not helping your case, Schezo…" Chico said as she and Dragon each gained a sweatdrop.

"Gao…"

"**Gah! Again, I-I made a mistake!**"

"Another flawless pervert line for today as well." I remarked with a weak smile.

"**Th-that is not it! All I seek is Arle's power alone!**"

"So, you are not in love with Arle?" Ally asked.

"Of course not! Who in their right mind would fall in love with such a child?!"

"Uh, Schezo…" Amitie said.

"Falling in love with a mere kid such as her. Hmph. _**That**_ is the true pervert."

"Schezo…" Chico said.

"And then, of course, there's that damn old man. Being in love with _**HIM**_ of all people is truly pathetic."

"Schezo…" Lagnus said.

"Bah. What has come to this world? All worked up about something as worthless, pathetic, and degrading as "love". Poor saps, they all are."

"Uh, Schezo." Ally said. "I hate to interrupt you. But you should really look behind you."

"Huh? Look behind me? What are you…"

And it was at that moment that Schezo had turned around. And saw Arle, Rulue, and I standing behind him.

"_**Schezo…**_"

Pissed off as all hell.

"Tch! N-Now hang on a second! Th-This is just what I think! Y-You can not get mad at an opinion, correct? _R-Right?_"

…

…

…

"_U-Uh, g-girls…_"

"**DIE, JERK!**"

***POW***

"_**GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaa!**_"

No. Regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When will Schezo ever learn to just shut up? It will greatly benefit him if he just did so.
> 
> Anyway. The girls are getting closer to finding true love. Hopefully, they find it soon. Time is running out.
> 
> So, this is it. Even though this says chapter 8, this is chapter 6 in the original. Meaning, I have rewritten all 6 chapters currently translated. Which also means that the next 4 are going to be completely original and based on my mind. I say 4 because these light novels are normally 12 chapters long and I've already done 8 of them. Don't want to make this version longer.
> 
> Fun fact about Schezo. Before he became a dark wizard, he was only 14. This is stated in Madou Monogatari ARS (the prequel to Madou Monogatari 123). So, basically…Schezo is a 180-year-old man with a 14-year-old body.
> 
> Yes, I am so using this.
> 
> Also, one thing. I'm using Dragon in his Puyo n design. This was said in Love of Puyo Puyo Fever. But I just wanted to leave a reminder.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	9. Love Kept Secret

"**Gah! The absolute nerve of Schezo! Such a freaking jerk!**"

"**I know, right?! I had to put up with him and his ignorance for so many years! And it's pissed me off every single time!**"

"**DAMN DARK WIZARD!**"

Uh…hiya. Amitie here. Not sure I can say much right now. Arle and Ringo are still raging about Schezo.

"I must agree." Ally said. "That Schezo person is nothing more than a bully. His heart must be filled with hate."

_Geez, Schezo. You've really dug yourself into a hole this time._

"Also…I fear the one named Rulue. _I feel like she wants to kill me…_" Ally then began shaking in fear again.

"She doesn't want to kill you, Ally. Just give her a few days and she'll get over it. At least, that's what my mom tells me."

"I-I guess…"

"_***sigh***_ Well, this is just great. I don't think we've gotten any closer to finding out what true love is." Arle said.

"Now hold on, Arle." Ringo said. "Let's think about what we've learned so far. Who was the most helpful in our search?"

"Well…" I went into my own mind to think about the different definitions of love we've heard today.

"_L-Look! The definition of loving one another is described as individuals who find favor with one another! Or in other words, it is probable it refers to being in love together!_"

_Klug's kinda made sense. Although, that's kinda the basic definition of love._

"_I believe love is something nice. Like if that something was fluffy, soft, and warm. And always made you happy._"

_Something nice…fiddlesticks. I'm the one who said that and yet I don't even know what I meant by that. And it sounded smart, too._

"_Rib-ribbit. Rib-rib ribbit ribbit ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit rib. Rib rib ribbit. Ribiiit! Rib rib. Ribbit ribbit. *puff* *puff* *puff*_"

_I really wish I knew what Dongurigaeru said…_

"_Something like love doesn't truly exist. It's just a bunch of preferences bundled together. But saying that makes you look rather lonely. So people try to believe in something called love. At least, that's what I was thinking._"

_Ecolo's…huh…_

"_Hmm…true love. Now that's a different hypothesis on its own. If you wish to experience __**TRUE**__ love, then you would need to take part in a__ sacred ritual that's normally done in a bed of some sort. Then, with a partner, you would take off random articles of clothing and…_"

_ **N-NONONONONO! I AM DEFINITELY NOT THINKING OF RISUKUMA'S! STAY PURE! STAY PURE!** _

"_More importantly…if you wish to know about love, then you should lend your ear to the one who lives and fights for love! The Fighting Queen! Rulue-sama! Ohhohoho!_"

_Lives and fights for love…Rulue does make a good point. Even though it's completely referring to Satan._

And then after putting all of that together, I came to a conclusion.

"Guys…I think the most helpful was Ecolo."

"Ecolo?" Ringo asked.

"Didn't he say that love was a misconception?" Arle asked.

"Yeah, he did. And I honestly think it makes the most sense."

"Huh?" The trio were confused.

"What he meant was…love doesn't really have a definition. So, it basically doesn't exist."

"D-Doesn't exist? _A-Amitie…_" Ally looked like she was about to cry again.

"Hold on, listen. If love does exist, then what does it look like? What color is it? What shape does it take? And what does it taste like? Or is there something that you can do to know that it's "love"?"

"Hmm…" Ringo started thinking.

"That's interesting…" Arle said.

"I…I have never thought of that…" Ally said.

"Basically what I'm saying is…love is everyone's misconception. Just a bunch of preferences bundled together and made into a definition. There's no "true" love. Just what our misconceptions tells us what it is. And we all believe in that misconception inside us as the true definition of love. Believe in it hard."

"W-Wow. A-Amitie…" Arle said.

"Wh-What you said…th-that was…" Ringo said.

"I understand."

"Huh? You do?" I asked as we all turned to face Ally.

"Yes. I do. I finally understand now. The definition of true love…it was inside of me the whole time. And I was too blind to see it. Love is a misconception. **MY** misconception. And I choose to believe in it for a reason."

"And that reason is…" Ringo said.

Ally didn't answer right away. She laughed to herself as she turned her back towards us. Then, after she was done, she turned back. This time…with a huge smile on her face.

"Because what I love, more than anything else in the universe…is my own misconception. It powers me through…and makes me happy. I wish to cherish it forever and ever. And I hope you all do the same with yours."

What Ally said…it really meant a lot to us. It looked like she had finally regained her belief in love. And now she looked more determined than ever before.

"Right. We'll do just that, Ally." The three of us said with smiles of our own.

"Thank you, friends. I am forever in your debt for helping me in my ordeal. But I must ask one more favor."

"What's that, Ally?" I asked.

"I wish to meet the person in this world with the biggest misconception ever known. Their love. Unknown and unrecognized by the one they truly desire. Wanting to be released to the world. No…the universe! Their misconception is dying to be released to the universe! So that the one they love can hear. Oh, dearest best friends. Do you know such a person?"

"Let's see…" I said.

"The person with the biggest misconception…" Ringo said.

"The only person that's coming to mind is…" Arle said.

…

…

We then turned to face each other with great big smiles. Then turned to face Ally and cheered really loudly:

"**We know JUST the person!**"

* * *

And so, we all went to the park. The location of where this person usually is. As we walked there, we all came up with a plan to release this person's misconception to the universe and to the one they love. And we were all done by the time we got there. And so…

"Hey, Seriri. You in here?"

…

"A-Arle? Wh-Why is everyone here?" Seriri asked as she came out from her pond.

"Good news, Seriri. We're gonna help you confess your love to Harpy."

"R-Really? Oh, well that's…" Seriri then froze in pure shock once she realized what Arle had just said. Then in a matter of seconds, her face turned completely red.

"**WH-WH-WH-WH-WHAAAAAAT?! A-A-A-A-ARE YOU SERIOUS?!**"

"Dead serious." Ringo said.

"**H-H-H-H-HAVE YOU ALL GONE MAD?! WH-WH-WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS?!**"

"Because, Seriri." I said. "Your love for Harpy is just a misconception."

"M-M-Miscon…_Messy confession?_"

"How did you get "messy confession"?" Ringo asked.

"_Why?! Why are you guys making me do this?! Is this your way of bullying me?!_" Seriri looked like she was about to cry.

"What? No. Seriri, listen. We really need you to do this." Arle said.

"Yeah." I added. "The fate of the world truly depends on you confessing to Harpy."

"Th-The fate…of the world? Wh-What are you…"

"Seriri!"

We all looked up and saw Harpy flying this way. Cheerful as usual when it comes to her best friend.

_Alright! Great timing!_

"Harpy…"

"I'm back, Seriri! Wicchi had me drink all these cool potions! Some of them did weird things, though. But I'm sure they wore off already." Then out of nowhere, Harpy started blowing a bubble gum bubble. It flew up into the sky before popping shortly after it was created.

…

…

"Are you chewing gum?" Ringo asked.

"No. Why?"

"N-Never mind…" Ringo said with a sweatdrop.

"Hey, Harpy. Glad you're here. Seriri needs to tell you something."

"_**A-A-A-A-Arle, please! Don't make me do this!**_" Seriri whined as her face began to blush.

"Huh? Tell me what?" Harpy asked. She then blew another bubble gum bubble. This one flying higher than the last one before popping.

"Oh, honorable winged girl known as Harpy." Ally started speaking. "Your dear mermaid friend known as Seriri has a misconception that is unknown and unrecognized. It is desired to be released to the one person that she truly loves. So, please. Lend her your ears. It would help us all dearly."

"Love?" Harpy went silent for a bit as more bubble gum bubbles came out of her mouth. "Sounds edible. Can I eat it?"

"I-I am sorry?"

_And of course, Harpy's airheadedness was going to make this difficult…_

"Ally, let me handle this." Arle said as she stepped forward. "Harpy…what we're trying to say is that Seriri has a _**REALLY**_ big secret to tell you."

"A _**REALLY**_ big secret?! I love _**REALLY**_ big secrets!"

"She just said the word "love". how does she not know what it is?" Ally asked Ringo and me.

"Harpy's a very special girl…" I said.

"Her way of thinking differs from everyone else's…" Ringo said.

"I see…"

"So, what's the _**REALLY**_ big secret huh, Seriri?" Harpy asked her. "Is it something totally tubular?"

"What does tubular mean?" Ally asked us.

"We have no idea…" We all said with a sweatdrop.

"_***sniff***__ Why…Why is this happening? Why am I being forced to do this?_" Seriri was not happy about this idea that we forced on her. She was pouring in tears. And was slowly sinking underwater. I think we've might have pushed her too far.

_Fiddlesticks. Now I feel guilty._

"Seriri…you don't have to tell me." Harpy said.

"Huh?!" We all looked at her with total shock.

"_I-I-I don't?_" Seriri asked.

"Whatever this _**REALLY**_ big secret is, it's making you sad. And I don't like it when you're sad."

"Harpy…"

"So, you don't have to tell me. If it makes you happy again, then don't tell me! Keep it a secret for as long as you want!"

_ **Harpy, no!** _

"Harpy, I…I…**I'm so happy to have you as a friend!**"

"**Yay!**" Harpy cheered as she jumped into the pond with Seriri and began nuzzling her…

"Nuzzle! Nuzzle nuzzle!"

…While saying the word "nuzzle".

"_***giggle***_ Harpy. Your nuzzles always make me feel happy."

"_***sigh***_ Geez. That was a bust." Ringo said.

"I…I do not think so." Ally said.

"Huh? What do you mean, Ally?"

"I may have said that a misconception needs to be released out into the universe. But…"

Ally went silent for a bit as she continued to stare at the angel and mermaid still nuzzling each other. With the former still having bubble gum bubbles coming out of her mouth.

_I need to get Misuki to fix that…_

"But maybe…maybe there are some that are best kept secret."

None of us understood how that would be good for anyone. We always believed that if you don't confess soon enough, you're going to regret it forever. And thus, we all try so hard to do it.

…

…

But, I guess…that's the whole point of…a misconception.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first original chapter of the story! Sorry for the long wait. Half of this was written last month and I just forgot about it. So, I went ahead and finally got back to it.
> 
> The story will be going on a short break before the last three chapters are made. Since they are completely original, they're going to need more time. I hope you all can understand.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	10. Entering the Love Battlefield

***BOOM***

***CRASH***

***EXPLOSION NOISE***

"**Woah! What was that?!**" Amitie asked.

"It sounded like it came from the park!" Arle said.

"Park? Is that not where we were supposed to meet those two clones of yours?" Ally asked.

"Right. They probably got Ouroboros already." I said. "Let's go help them out!"

"Right!"

Hello again. Ringo here. We had just left Seriri's pond and were walking along when we heard a huge noise close by. And now we're all rushing to where it's no doubt the most important battle of our lives. The fate of this world is at stake.

…

…

N-Now that I think about it…this isn't the first time this world was close to the brink of destruction. But you understand what I mean.

Arriving at the park, we saw them all. Lidelle, Ecolo, Rivitie, Arly…and that evil monster that caused all of this. Ouroboros.

They were all in the midst of a battle. And the team of heroes (including Ecolo, surprisingly) were losing badly.

"Oh, no. This doesn't look good." Arle said.

"Gugugu…"

"Yeah, totally." Amitie said. "**Hey, everyone!**" She then called out to the group. Getting at least one of their attention.

"_Grr…__**you're late, damnit!**_" Rivitie yelled at us.

"Sorry, Sis. It kinda took longer than we planned."

"_**Arle-sa-Gah!**_" Rivitie then grabbed Arly by the neckline of her shirt. Preventing her from latching onto Arle.

"_***sigh***__ Whatever. At least you're here finally._"

"_Let me go, Rivitie! I wanna cuddle with Arle-sama!_"

"_**Not now, you idiot! We're in the middle of a fight!**_"

"_***whine***__ Arle-sama!_"

_Arly is truly in love with Arle, huh? I don't how she and I are going to tell her that we're dating…_

"Hey, you guys!" Lidelle called out to us as she came flying down. Currently in her alternate form.

"L-Lidelle! Wh-What has happened to you?!" Ally asked in pure shock.

"Huh? This? This is just my…" Lidelle then noticed us three silently begging her not to tell Ally about her demonic side.

_At least, for now._

"Uh…it's just some power that I'm borrowing for the moment. I want to help out as well."

"Um…I see." Ally said.

_Thank God she bought it!_

"Hiya, Ringo!" Ecolo said as he appeared in front of us.

"Ecolo? Wh-Where's Ouroboros?"

"Up there." Ecolo pointed up to the dark cloud-filled sky where the demon was swirling around. Looking as tired as he is angry.

"_Sss…_These four girls…they have been a nuisance to us at every turn." Red Ouroboros said.

"Even though we tried to kill one of them off, they still continued to interfere." Black Ouroboros said.

"_**RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_** HEROES ARE SO INFURIATING!**"

"**The only infuriating thing here is you!** Arle yelled.

"**You nearly killed our friend and we're gonna make you pay for it!**" Am yelled.

"It's over, Ouroboros!" Lidelle said. "Today's the day you will finally be put down for good!"

"**Silence, Demonic Princess! You and your band of heroes will never defeat us!**"

"**We, The Sealing Demon Ouroboros****, will make this hero-filled world crumble to its core!**"

"**AND YOU SHALL ALL EXPERIENCE A FATE WORSE THAN DEATH!**_** RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_"

"Th-This is it." I said with a little fear. "Th-The battle for everyone's lives."

I then felt my hand being grabbed. And saw Arle standing next to me.

"We can do this. You, me, Amitie, Ally, and everyone here. We can take this damn demon down."

Seeing Arle as confident as she always is made my worries go away and my heart flutter. Such courageousness is the reason why I fell in love with her in the first place. And now…that same love is giving me courage of my own.

"**Alrighty, everyone!**" Am cheered. "**Let's…**"

"**Puyo Battle!**" We all shouted with determination as we began the Puyo match that could save our world…

…or send it to an apocalyptic hell.

_Everyone…let's do our best!_

* * *

"_**Sss…**_**Nuisance Heroes! This shall be your final breathing point!**" Ouroboros yelled out before both snakeheads shot out a fireball at us.

"_***shriek***_"

"**Tuono!**"

"**Lovely Trick!**"

***BOOM***

…

…

"Woah. Lidelle and Ecolo did it again!"

"Again?" We asked Am.

"This happened the last time Ouroboros showed up. When we were separated in the forest."

"I see." I said. "So, basically…"

"_That's right. Lidelle and Ecolo are the only ones that can deflect this demon's attacks. Ours are completely useless._" Rivitie said.

"C-Completely useless?" Ally asked. "S-So, there is no way we could win, correct?"

"Incorrect! _***giggle***_" Ecolo cheered.

"Huh?"

"What are you going on about, Ecolo?" I asked.

"Hm? You mean Flappity didn't tell you?"

"**It's Amitie!**" Am yelled.

"Amitie…I don't think now's the time for that." Arle said with a sweatdrop.

"_***sigh***_ Fine. To defeat Ouroboros, we'll need to fire two giant chains at the same time. And they have to be **BIG**, too. Not just our most powerful spells."

"Bingo!" Ecolo yelled out.

"Oh, yeah. I do remember you telling us that." I said. "But with our spells useless against them, will that even work?"

"_Well, we'll have to try, don't we? We'll be screwed if we continue to stand here like idiots._" Rivitie said.

"_But Rivitie. We're not standing._"

"_Shut it, Arly._"

"One more thing." Lidelle said. "We can't just do the big attack. With demons, we'll each have to stand in a certain spot in order to form a decagon."

"A _what_?" Arle, Amitie, Ally, and Arly were completely confused.

"A decagon is a shape with ten sides." I said.

"**10 sides?! But there's only 8 of us!**" Am yelled. "**9, if you count Carbuncle!**"

"Guu?"

"Come on, Carby. She didn't mean it that way." Arle said to him.

"Where are we going to get this 10th person?" Ally asked.

"I've got one in mind." Lidelle said. "Now. As Ecolo and I fend them off, you guys gotta get in position."

"We've only got 5 minutes, Ringie. Don't be late. _***giggle***_" Ecolo added.

"5 minutes, huh? That should be enough. Come on, gang! Let's go!"

"_Hmph. Who made you commander in chief?_"

"Sis, not now. Please." Am said to her sister.

And so with a time limit now on our hands, the remaining seven of us went out to form this decagon-shaped trap that will put Ouroboros down for good.

…

…

At least…we hope it does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final battle with Ouroboros is about to begin. And with a plan in full motion, the girls only have one shot to save Primp from total destruction.
> 
> I am so sorry for having this story go over a month without an update. With so many stories currently being worked on, I kinda forgot about this one. Not only that, but I struggled to decide whether or not to give up on this story and just leave it as incomplete. In the end, though, I just couldn't do that. It would bother me like crazy.
> 
> The next chapter will definitely not take a month to complete. Thanks for reading. Later.


	11. Love's Surprise Attack

Hiya! Arle here! Right now…it's now or never. If we don't defeat Ouroboros here and now, Primp will succumb to a terrible fate. And the only way to prevent that is for all of us to strike them at once.

I still don't know what this "decagon" thing is. But if it will save this world…my second home…then I'm not going to question it.

"Alright, Carby! This is for all the marbles! You ready?!"

"Guu!"

"Alright! Let's go!"

"Everyone!" We heard Lidelle's voice. "There are 10 glowing spots on the ground nearby thanks to Ecolo. You guys each take a spot and get ready!"

"But what about the 10th spot?" Amitie asked.

"Don't worry about that, Flappity." Ecolo said. "Lidelle and I got that part figured out. _***giggle***_"

"**Quit calling me Flappity!**"

"Am, this really isn't the time for that." Ringo said.

"**B-But**…_***sigh***_ Fine."

Each of the remaining 7 of us headed for a glowing spot of the decagon thingy. It was, from left to right…Rivitie, Ringo, Amitie, Ally, Me, Carby, and then Arly. Lidelle and Ecolo were still fighting off Ouroboros.

"_Come on! Hurry up, damnit!_" Rivitie yelled.

"We don't have it as easy as you, Little Miss "I Can Fly"!" I yelled back at her.

"_I can carry you if you want, Arle-sama!_" Arly said to me. "_And then cuddle you forever while doing so. __***giggle***_"

"A-Arly…" I gained a sweatdrop.

"_Sss…_Nuisance heroes! Your persistence will be your downfall to destruction!" Ouroboros yelled out before both snakeheads started attacking.

"Gah! Are you serious?!** Ruipanko!**" I formed a barrier-like shield around us all. Protecting us from the multiple fireballs being spat at us.

"Wowie, Arle!"

"That was amazing!" Amitie and Aly cheered.

"What was that, anyway?" Ringo asked.

"L-Listen, I'll explain later. Right now, let's just get back to what we're doing."

"Right!" The trio responded.

We all finally took a spot of the 10-sided-thingy and looked on as Lidelle and Ecolo made their way our way while still deflecting the attacks. They soon joined us with Ecolo next to Rivitie and Lidelle in between Amitie and Ally. Taking the center spot.

"Alright." Lidelle said. "Now, everyone. Use your strongest spell and fire it at Ouroboros."

"Alright…" Amitie said.

"Here goes nothing…" Ringo added.

_Now or never. This attack will decide our fate in this world. Or _ _ **ANY** _ _ world, for that matter._

"_***giggle***_ Here we go!" Ecolo said. "**Imitation!**"

"_**Bayo-Nova!**_" Rivitie said.

"**Permutation!**" Then Ringo.

"**Luminescence!**" Then Amitie.

"**Arcobaleno!**" Then Lidelle.

"**Love Shine!**" Then Ally.

"**Bayoen!**"

"**Gu guu guu!**"

"_**Cutie!**_" And then it was me, Carby, and Arly. Each casting the same spell.

Every single spell, all 9 of them, were pelting the two snakes heads with full force. We were giving it our all…but it looked it wasn't enough. Ouroboros was slowly deflecting them all with the fire coming out of their mouths. And ours were slowly getting weaker.

"_**W-We're…We're losing!**_" Amitie yelled.

"_**C-Can't…h-hold…o-on…m-much…l-longer…!**_" Ringo shouted. Slowly getting weaker as well.

"_**L-Lidelle…I-I can't…I-I'm losing it!**_**" **I shouted.

"_**Wh-Who the…h-hell…i-is this 10**__**th**__** person?! Wh-Where…a-are they?!**_" Rivitie asked.

"_**A-Ally! Q-Quick! G-Give me…y-your pendent!**_" Lidelle said to her.

"_**M-My pendent? Why would you need that at a time like this?**_"

"_**Tr-Trust me! J-Just do it!**_"

"_**O-Okay!**_" With her free hand, Ally took her pendant off and gave it to Lidelle, who was now holding it tight with her free hand like she was trying to break it.

_What is Lidelle doing with Ally's pendant?! And at a time like this, too?!_

This ran in my head for a little while. Trying to remember something about that pendent. It was something important, but…

…

…

…

_ **W-Wait a second!** _

"_G-Guys!_" I yelled out to Amitie and Ringo. "_D-Do you remember anything about Ally's pendant?_"

"_A-Ally's…p-pendent?_" Amitie asked.

"_N-Now that I think about it…_" Ringo said before both of them went silent.

…

…

"_**W-Wait! A-Are you saying…**_" Both girls then shouted out.

"_Y-Yeah! I-It could be…_"

"_A-Arle-sama! What's going on?!_"

"_J-Just watch…Arly._" I said to my clone.

As I said that, Ally's pendant began to glow a purple aura inside of Lidelle's hand. All while Lidelle was saying some sort of chant.

"_Power of the sisters come to rise…  
Course unseen across the skies.  
Come to us who call you near…  
Come to us and settle it here.  
Blood to blood, I summon thee…  
Blood to blood, return to me!_

**UNLEASH!**"

Lidelle then shattered Ally's pendent and the purple aura started flowing across the sky. Halfway to where our spells and Ouroboros' flames were deflecting.

"_**M-My pendant!**_" Ally yelled in shock (and sadness).

"_S-Sorry, Ally! B-But I had to do this! You'll see!_"

"_B-But…_"

"_**A-Ally! Look!**_" I shouted.

We all looked up at the purple aura, which had started forming as we were talking. The size was getting bigger…almost like it was about to explode.

But…remembering that pendent now…The Pendant of Ruuwa…I know what's about to happen. And I'm truly surprised that _**Lidelle**_ thought of this surprise tactic.

_She truly has changed over the years…_

The purple aura…now in the form of a ball…kept getting bigger and bigger.

Until finally…it burst.

"_**Disorder!**_"

***BOOM***

"_**Sss…Gaaah!**_"

And revealed an old flame that we never thought we'd see again.

"**G-Get really real!**" Amitie shouted.

"**I-Is that…I-It can't be!**" Ringo shouted.

"I-It is." Ally said. "Th-That is truly…"

"**Rafisol?!**" All three of them shouted together in pure shock as the Ally look-a-like floated in between us and an injured Ouroboros.

_Looks like we've found our 10_ _th_ _ person…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At a point where the battle was a sure lost, Lidelle shatters Ally's Pendant of Ruuwa…and frees Rafisol from the crystalized prison.
> 
> But…why is she helping the group defeat off Ouroboros? And what will happen AFTER (or IF) that happens? Find out in the final chapter of Puyo Puyo: The Girl of Love.
> 
> Now, on a serious note…I hope that the last part of the Purplune cutscenes come out before the end of the year so that I can get a good idea of Rafisol's dialogue. It most likely will be the same as Ally's, but I want to be extra sure.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Later.


	12. Love Conquers All

**Ally's POV**

_Th-That is…Rafisol…correct? I haven't really seen her since that day…at the Tower of Color. It is where she wanted to _"_end everything_"_. And when that failed, she tried to drain me of my power and use it to continue existing._

_She sounded evil…and what she was trying to do was evil, as well. But…I soon realized…that she wasn't really evil at all. She was just lonely…sad…a dark entity who actually wanted love…but had no idea how to ask for it or express any of her feelings._

_She had no love in her heart whatsoever._

…

…

…

_And right now…I'm kinda like her._

"Ally…**Ally!**"

"H-Huh?! Wh-What?!"

"Hey, are you okay? You were spacing out hard just now." Amitie had asked me.

"O-Oh…I-I am fine, Amitie. I was just…thinking to myself."

"Thinking of a lot, huh?"

"Yes. A lot of events have happened to me in the past two days. Events that I never would have thought could or would happen to me."

"You mean…like now?"

"Yes…like now."

Amitie and I continued to look at the sight that shocked us all. Ouroboros, the Sealing Demon…the monster who tried to kill me in order to steal all the magic from my world…inching towards the ground in a weak state. Taken down by our attacks, yes. But it was mainly because of a surprise attack. Made by the dark look-a-like (or as Arle would call it, a "doppelganger"), Rafisol.

She was previously sealed away inside my pendant, The Pendant of Ruuwa. But Lidelle had broken it and freed her from her prison.

_Was this…truly her plan this whole time?_

"_Sss…Gaa…h-how…wh-what…happened?_" The red snake asked.

"_W-We were…taken down. Th-The Demonic Princess and her nuisance hero friends actually weaken us…_" The black snake said.

"_And with this girl, as well! Who are you, damn brat?!_" Both heads have yelled out.

Rafisol didn't say anything. Not for a while, I mean. She just stared at the weaken snake duo with an unamused blank look. Showing no fear at all.

Until finally, she said…

"_Why does that matter to you? You're going to be erased from existence anyway._"

"W-Woah…" Arle said.

"Sh-She just as cold as I remembered her to be." Ringo added.

"_Tch. So, this hero is a cocky one. The most annoying of them all._" The red snake said.

"_It is the cocky ones that refuse to accept their fate and die. They are the most difficult to kill._" The black snake added.

Rafisol didn't say anything again. Instead this time, she raised her arm at the snake duo and spawned a dark energy ball.

"_Disorder._"

***BOOM***

"_Gah! Y-You little…_"

"_I do not wish to waste my time with the likes of you. Ouroboros. The Sealing Demon…the amount of physical pain and mental suffering you have brought upon this girl known as Ally…will never be forgiven. I shall dominate you to the depths of Hell._"

"Sss…_** RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_** Enough! You damn cocky little girl! You truly believe you have any chance of beating us?! We'll tear your body right down to its…**"

***YANK***

"What?"

Ouroboros had looked behind him and saw that they were tied up together by the ends of their bodies. Making them unable to move. "**Gah! What the?!**"

"_***giggle***_ Looks like you've let your guard down, Ouroboros." Ecolo said.

"_A common mistake for a pathetic villain like you. Worthless demon._" Then the one known as Rivitie added in while laughing in a teasing way.

"**What?! You two…**"

"**Alright, Sis!**" Amitie cheered next to me.

"Yes. This is all going well according to my plan."

"According to plan?" We asked Lidelle.

"Wait…Lidelle, you **PLANNED **all of this?!" Ringo asked.

"I'll explain later. But right now…it's time for the last part. And I'm gonna need you to do it, Ally."

"M-M-Me?! Wh-What can I do?!"

"It's simple. You'll have to perform this final spell on Ouroboros. A spell of pure and utter love. Its power is enough to rid the Sealing Demon for good."

"Wowie…" Amitie said.

"Enough to rid them for good…" Ringo said.

"That sounds powerful right, Carby?" Arle asked.

"Guu…"

"I…I cannot do that."

"**Huh?!**"

"Pure and utter love…I cannot give such power. At least…not anymore."

"**Ally, what the hell?! I thought you regained your belief in love again!**" Arle yelled.

"I did, yes. But it is a different belief now. Love is nothing more and nothing less…than a misconception in my mind. Honestly, I'm still confused on what that even means, but it is what I believe now. This whole experience has opened my eyes to what love truly is. And I'm willing to accept that."

"B-But, Ally…" Ringo said to me.

"Ah, geez! Thanks a lot, Amitie!" Arle yelled at her.

"Hey, don't look at me! That whole misconception thing was Ecolo's belief!"

"I am truly sorry, but…you will have to find someone else."

"_Ally._"

"O-Oh. H-Hello, Rafisol. L-Long time no see." I don't know why I was so nervous around her, but I was.

"_Ally. You need to do this. You are the only one that can._"

"I…I cannot do such a thing. My belief in love is different than it was before. That monster…it bruised me, scratched me, left my body a bloody mess. But the biggest pain for me…worse than any of my injuries, despite them hurting really bad…is how my innocence was shattered. Destroyed, even. I cannot fight with the same power of love that I've had before. This new belief in love…will not allow me to."

…

…

…

"_You know…you remind me of my old self._"

"Huh?"

"_Do you not remember? When we first met, I was a dark existence who believed that any form of company or happiness was undeserved. I hated and often questioned my existence…and only wished to take everything and end it all. But in the end, you taught me something. Something that I'm admittedly still struggling to understand…but I know that I was missing this whole time. You taught me…about love, Ally._"

"I-I did?"

…

…

…

"I…I guess I did, huh?"

To be completely honest, I was playing dumb. I remember all too well that I taught Rafisol about love. It was undoubtedly my greatest achievement as an adventurer. I was so happy that I was able to spread my belief of love onto other people. Especially onto one that truly needed it.

I wish I can feel that way once more. But…what that monster has done to me…and what I've truly learned about love…

_What I've truly learned, huh? Love is a misconception. Basically a lie. Just a silly belief that differs between each and every person._

_That is…the true meaning of love. R-Right?_

…

…

…

_S-So, why…why do I feel so much anger? Why do I feel like…the lie has been a lie this entire time? Is love truly a non-existing misconception? A bunch of preferences only made to make you not look lonely?_

_Is that _ _ **TRULY** _ _ the real meaning of love?_

The more I thought of it, the angrier I got. The fact that I accepted that definition as fact. That I wanted to believe that what I've known my whole life was a lie…

…I hated it. I hated it all. I hated the fact that I lost my true feelings about love. I hated the fact that I've accepted this new fake meaning of love. And most of all…

I hated that monster…for starting all of this pain, suffering, and confusion in the first place.

And I wanted revenge.

"Lidelle…I have changed my mind. I shall perform the spell."

"**W-Wait, really?!**" My trio of friends yelled in shock.

"What made you change your mind?" Lidelle asked.

I went silent for a bit. Thinking to myself a way to explain my behavior these past two days.

"Let's just say…I have finally come to my senses."

"Fair enough."

"_Hey!_" We then heard Rivitie yell at us. She, Ecolo, and the one known as Arly were struggling to keep the tied up Ouroboros down onto the ground. "_If you people are done talking, we could really use some help right about now!_"

"Right. Now, Ally. Build up as much power as you can and repeat this chant." Lidelle had whispered the chant into my ear and I easily understood. Gaining a confident grin on my face.

"Alright. I shall do what I can."

"Good luck, Ally!" Amitie cheered.

"Carby and I are cheering for you!" Arle added.

"Guu guu!"

"You can do it, Ally. I believe in you." Ringo said.

"_And so do I._" Rafisol added.

"Thank you…everyone. I shall not let you down."

I then made my way over to the weakened Sealing Demon as they slowly rose up from the ground.

"Sss…the hero that started all of our troubles." The red snake spoke. "The one that refused to accept her fate."

"You will be the one to finish us off? I find that hard to believe." The black snake added.

"You monster. Not only have you shattered my love and innocence, but you have tried to end my life as well. I will never forgive you, you horrible demon. It is time that you accept your fate, for once. And I shall be the person to do so."

"What?"

I closed my eyes and channeled my inner power. My own love power that I have long neglected as the truth. No longer shall I deny or question it. Love is real! And I refuse to let anyone tell me otherwise!

Especially not a demon who has tried to kill me!

"Demon of Sealing! It is time to put an end to your rampage!" I yelled as I felt the power of love rushing through my still injured body. The pain was unbearable, yes. But I to push through. This thing… it needs to pay.

_And I shall use this one chant to make that happen._

"Bittersweet, love may be…

Rain or shine, stay with me.

This one spell I bind to thee…

As I will, so mote it be.

Filthy demon, depraved and small…

I say to you…**LOVE CONQUERS ALL!**"

I felt the immense power built up in my body release from my hands. A string of green energy blasted from both of my hands. And struck the Sealing Demon right through their snake-like bodies.

"Sss…**GAAAAAAHHHH!**...Sss." They both yelled. "**THE PAIN! IT IS UNBEARABLE!**"

"**NOW YOU KNOW CLEARLY…WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO ME!**" I shouted.

"Sss…_** RAAAWWWGGGHH!**_** Damn you, hero! Damn you all!**"

"**You may have defeated us both, but do know this! Total annihilation will soon come your way! Your efforts were nothing but futile!**"

"**THE SEALING DEMON OUROBOROS WILL RETURN! JUST YOU WAIT!**"

These were the last words the two snakes had said. Before black lights had spawned all over their bodies…and their lives had ended with a huge explosion.

…

…

…

"Well…that was a bit over the top, wasn't it? _***giggle***_"

"_Yeah. Especially with how pathetic that thing turned out to be._" Rivitie had agreed with Ecolo.

"**SHE DID IT! ALLY DEFEATED OUROBOROS!**" Amitie cheered as she, Arle, and Ringo had ran up to me in excitement.

"**You did it, Ally! You really did it!**" Arle cheered.

"**Guu guu! Guu guu!**"

"You got payback for the damage that demon has done to you! Way to go!" Ringo cheered.

"_Th-Thank…Thank you, friends. I-I am…I am…haaaaaa…_"

"A-Ally? **Ally?! Wake up, Ally! Ally!**"

Everyone had begun yelling as I had then fallen straight to the ground. Completely exhausted from the spell and completely in pain from my injuries.

_But with my true love restored…whatever happens to me is completely worth it._

* * *

***POKE***

"_***painful moan***_"

***POKE***

"_***another painful moan***_"

***POKE***

"_**more painful moaning***_"

"Cheri, for the last time! She does **NOT** have any cherries!"

…

…

…

…

"_Oh._"

"_***moan***__ My head…_"

"She's waking up!" I heard a voice shout next to me.

"_Amitie…?_"

"Ally! You survived…again!"

"_Survived? What are you…_" It was then that I had remembered what had happened right before I had passed out. A battle of, how they say…epic proportions had taken place. And I had came out of it as the winner. "Oh, yes. I remembered now."

"You were rather impressive out there, Ally." Ringo said to me. "That much magical power used up at once…I didn't even know you were that powerful."

_Actually…I think that was the spell Lidelle told me to do. I was never able to generate that much love power before. Or maybe it was that plus my belief in true love had returned to me at last…_

…

…

…

_I should probably keep this to myself for now._

"Yes…I guess I had impro ***TWITCH*** _Ouchie…_"

"H-Hey. Be careful. You're still hurt."

"_H-Huh? I-I have…more injuries than before?_"

"Yeah…Lidelle forgot to say that first-timers who use that spell often get cuts and bruises all over their bodies." Arle explained. "They should heal in a few days, though."

"Yeah, but with those ones on top of the ones she got from three days ago, she'll need even more time to recover." Ringo added.

"Right…"

"Huh? Three days ago?" I asked.

"You were passed out all throughout yesterday." Amitie said. "It was really bad. Kinda believed that you wouldn't wake up for a second."

"N-Not…w-wake up?!"

"Am, pick your words carefully." Ringo said to her.

"R-Right. Sorry, Ally."

"It is fine." I then gained another thought. "So, um…where did the others go?"

"Everyone went home. They were tired, too."

"We told them we'll give word once you wake up." Arle added. "They were kinda worried, too."

"I see. And what of Rafisol?"

That was when the trio of girls went silent as they each turned their heads slightly away from me.

"Well…"

"What? What has happened?"

"W-Well, Ally…just read this note." Arle then handed me a letter and I began reading it. What it said was rather…shocking. As they say.

* * *

_Dear Ally,_

_I do not have much time left. So I shall make this letter short._

_First off, I congratulate you for overcoming your discouragement and reuniting with true love once more. It was truly needed in order to defeat the Sealing Demon._

_Now then…I am sure that you are confused as to why I was brought out of_ _the Pendant of Ruuwa again. You see…I was aware of Ouroboros and their evil rampage from the start. And I had worked with Lidelle and Ecolo from the moment you fell into Primp. We had to keep it a secret from you all. Sorry._

_Lastly, as to my current whereabouts…I have left this world with the two girls known as Rivitie and Arly. I now travel with them across the dimensions of space-time. Chasing and capturing demons of Ouroboros' similarities. I wish I could have told you in person…but my time is limited._

_So, for now…this is goodbye. So sorry that our reunion was rather short. By the way, I still hold the knowledge of love you have taught me close to my heart. And even though I still do not understand it, I will continue to keep it there._

_And I hope you do the same with yours._

_-Rafisol_

* * *

"Fiddlesticks. I still can't believe Rivitie didn't even say goodbye. She just got up and left."

"Well, you kinda expect that from her, Am." Ringo said to Amitie.

"Yeah, but it's still rather rude."

"Well, at least yours was simple, Amitie." Arle said. "Never did I think that Arly would have such a strong grip…" She then gained a sweatdrop.

"She just _**really**_ loves you, Arle. But now I understand why you two didn't tell her that you were dating."

"A pissed off Arly is something we never want to see again, Am." Ringo said.

"S-So…she is gone." I said in a sad tone after reading the note.

"Sorry, Ally. We tried stopping them, but my sister can be stubborn at times." Amitie said.

"I see…" I went silent for a bit while staring at the piece of paper in my hands. Then grew a small smile. "Then I hope she's happy wherever she ends up in."

"Good thinking, Ally." Arle said to me. "Well, we'll just have you rest up for now and we'll figure out how to get you back home later, okay?"

"Back home?"

"Yeah, you know. Back to Grimp."

…

…

…

"A-Actually…i-if you girls do not mind…I wish to stay here."

"**Huh?!**" The trio shouted.

"Like the letter has said, I have reunited with my true feelings of love. But honestly, there is still more about it that even I myself do not understand. This experience has opened my eyes to the different possibilities of love. and I wish to explore and know them all. With my dear friends at my side."

I then went silent again.

"A-Again…i-if that is okay with you girls."

"Ally…**of, course! You can totally stay here!**" Amitie cheered.

"I-I can?"

"**Yep! It'll be the four of us together again! The Main Puyo Girls side-by-side forever and ever! Right, guys?!**"

"I'm **SO** in!" Arle cheered.

"No objections to that." Ringo said. "We'll even help you get settled in."

"Really?" I began tearing up with tears of pure joy. "Oh, dear friends! I must thank you ***TWITCH*** _Ouchie!_" I fell back onto the bed I was on in complete pain. I wanted to spread my joy to my friends, but my body will not let me.

"M-Maybe after you finish healing up, first…" Ringo said as the trio of girls each gained a sweatdrop.

* * *

And so, that is my story. Oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself! Silly me.

***clears throat***

Hello. My name is Ally. An adventurer from the small town of Grimp in a completely different world. I strongly believe in the power of love. And I believe that it can solve all of the universe's problems! **Let's fall in love!**

_ ***sigh*** _ _ I really did miss saying that…_

I hope to see you again someday!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ouroboros is defeated and Ally regains her belief in love. A happy ending for everyone.
> 
> I really had fun rewriting this in my own way. It feels more fleshed out and entertaining that the original (of course, I wrote it. So, I'm obviously going to think that). This was a spur of the moment idea that came while I was reading the original. Wasn't planned at all.
> 
> Like I said, I had fun with this. Maybe I can do the same with the other four light novels, if you guys are interested. Though I won't have to completely guess with them like with this one. You know, since they're completely translated.
> 
> There isn't really a specific order, as far as I know. So I guess I could just do whichever. Or maybe you can request the one you really want as a review or something. I'm open to suggestions.
> 
> Thank you all who have read this story to the end. I really appreciate it. Later.

**Author's Note:**

> Something different this time around. I'm actually rewriting a Puyo Puyo light novel to how I like it. This story is based on the fifth and latest one in the series: Amitie and the Girl of Love.
> 
> And honestly…I don't like it. Not at all.
> 
> For one, It's written like if Chronicles never happened. Meaning Arle, Amitie, and Ringo are first meeting Ally all over again and vise-verse. That alone made me lose interest in it. Especially since the other four clearly take place after 20th Anniversary.
> 
> The rest of the story (only chapters 1-6 are translated at this moment) just gets boring and uneventful after a short while. To the point where I gained this idea to write a (in my opinion) better version of it.
> 
> Now, I'm not judging you if you like the original Girl of Love or down the line, you'll enjoy that one better. But I do suggest that you at least give this version a chance. It would really mean a lot.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoy. Later.


End file.
